


NIGHT'S EYE: A FORSAKEN TRIAL

by KALEIDOZCOPEZ



Series: Night's Eye [1]
Category: Night's Eye (Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Harm, Breezeclan (NE), Death, Emotional Trauma, Extreme Gore, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Horror, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Manipulation, Moonclan (NE), Physical Trauma, Stormclan (NE), blood vomit, trans female characters, warriors fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALEIDOZCOPEZ/pseuds/KALEIDOZCOPEZ
Summary: When three clans are driven out of their territories by a dangerous creature, they must live together on the outskirts and learn to survive by working together. Drownpaw, Stonepaw and several other apprentices soon venture back to the old territories, determined to defeat the bear that left them damaged and weak, oblivious to the events that will unfold in front of their horrified eyes, and the world that will begin to shatter beneath their paws.-WRITTEN BY CHARMINQ AND KALEIDOZCOPEZ.New chapters every Tuesday and Friday.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warriors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387614) by Erin Hunter. 



> This novel has graphic depictions of violence and extreme gore. Please read with caution.

Shrieks of terror ripped through the camp, muffling the sounds of panicked pawsteps darting around in attempt to escape. Despite how loud the Moonclan cats had been yowling, a bear’s roar rose above it all, leaving the cats’ ears ringing. The ground seemed to shake with every great step the brown monster took, a breeze every time it swung its head about. A dark, bleeding cat ducked under the large paw of the animal, narrowly missing its vicious claws. Confidently, the cat twisted away from the bear, claws hooking into the grass and earth, propelling himself forward swiftly. The bear let out another booming sound, teeth bared, before it bounded forward. The cat quickly spun around, crouching as his eyes met the one’s belonging to the absurdly large creature. The bear stormed forward, swinging its colossal paws. The cat ducked close to the dirt, slithering underneath the great creature and causing it to stumble. He kept running forward, zigzagging between trees and rocks. The bear swung its head around as it heaved its body up, growling in frustration of its failed attempt to catch the muscular cat. Despite his wounds, the cat kept running.

His paws slipped from under him upon hearing the cry of a kit, and he was sent tumbling into the roots of a tree. Quickly, the broad shouldered tom was back on his toes, claws digging into the soft grass. The moment the kit cried out again, the tom propelled himself forward, running straight towards the massive creature. The bear missed him; its harmful gaze locked onto a small, white kit, cowering in the nursery. The tom almost roared in anger, making the brown animal rear its large, broad head around. The dark cat instantly flung himself onto the bear’s back, claws shredding brown fur with ease. The great creature growled and grunted, snapping its large jaws at the cat on its back. He took this chance to lash out at the bears eyes, slicing open one with a perfectly aimed strike. The bear screeched and kicked the warrior off, sending him flying. 

The tom sat on the ground, sprawled out. Before he could scramble back to his paws, the bear stormed forward and latched on with insanely large teeth, whipping its massive head back and forth. The cat yowled before digging his claws into the bears face, drawing blood. After what felt like hours to the warrior, the bear let go, sending the dark tom into a tree. He grunted, coughing the moment he hit the ground. His shuddering forepaws tried to hoist his heaving chest up, but the bear slammed its large paw onto his spine. 

“Raggedcliff!” 

_ Who.. Who was that?   _ He blinked, his blurry eyes focusing on a white fluffball in the nursery.  _ Oh. _

“Raggedcliff! You can do this, please!” The white kit cried, his voice shaking and wavering as if he was holding back sobs to call out to the warrior clearly. Raggedcliff blinked a few times, and sudden energy filled his veins. He roared, turning his head to latch onto the bears paw with his teeth and crunching down. The bear cried out, flailing its paw. Raggedcliff let go, sliding across the clearing before bouncing back onto his feet. He swiftly darted forward, springing off of his strong hind legs directly onto the bears face. His claws dug into the bears eyebrows, violently tearing down its face repeatedly as the dark tom hissed in anger and hatred. Suddenly, the bears claws tore into Raggedcliff’s back, throwing him off violently. He could feel the blood pouring out his back, yet only a dull ache flooded his senses. The bear lashed its paw forward, slicing open Raggedcliff’s face, making him shriek. He jumped back, shaking his head to flick the blood out of his eyes. The bear smacked him into another tree, tearing open his flank as he went flying. Raggedcliff hit the tree with a thud, falling onto soft grass. He quickly opened his heavy eyes, focusing on a sharp, unlodged stone at his forepaws. He grinned, quickly spinning around and darting up the tree, scrambling to one of the lowest branches. The bear followed, stepping over the rock and gripping the bark.

Raggedcliff hissed, waiting until the bear had all four paws latched on, before launching down with little to no hesitation. He landed square on the bear’s face, slicing and clawing at everything. The bear roared and lost grip on the tree, falling backwards. Raggedcliff pounced off of the falling creature, swinging around the moment his paws hit the sandy floor. The bear yowled in pain as it landed atop the sharp rock, digging into its back. Raggedcliff stood, haunches raised and fur standing on edge, blood dripping from his body. The bear rolled itself over, grunting, before glaring at the cat. It let out a small noise of defeat, slowly limping away from the camp. Raggedcliff nearly collapsed, but was snapped back to reality when he heard quiet sobbing from the nursery. He turned around and limped over, panting. He nearly passed out upon seeing two kits huddled to a tom’s belly, sobbing into his blood stained fur. This cat was torn apart. He choked at the scene, and the noise made the two kits lift their heads, flinching at the muscular scarred cat. 

Raggedcliff instantly assumed this tom was their father, and he rushed in beside them, curling his tail around them. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He purred, and the two kits pressed into his warm fur, sobs shaking their small, terrified bodies. “It’s gonna be okay.”


	2. CHAPTER 1

“Watch it!”

“Get off my tail, mousebrain!”

“Move it, fishbreath!” A large tabby tom shoved past Drownpaw and she hissed, wanting nothing more than to claw off his ears. After traveling for what felt like seasons through Moonclan territory without sleep followed by being shoved into a tiny clearing with 2 other clans, Drownpaw felt like she was going to burst from frustration. She spotted her mentor, Antfoot, and tried to get to him, but was knocked back into a taupe Breezeclan she-cat who gave her a sharp look. Drownpaw whipped her head back to face her, opening her jaws to ask if she had something to say, but was cut off by Twilightstar’s yowl to grab the group’s attention. Immediately the clans quieted and turned to face the three leaders standing on a tall branch. Twilightstar gave the other leaders a small nod before speaking.

“I know this is all happening very fast,” the dark she-cat began, “it is not everyday that something so momentous occurs. Yes, we have lost our territory. But we are strong, and we have each other. We will survive and rebound from this, and we will claim back what was ours soon enough.” Her tail fell for a heartbeat. “Until then, this clearing will be where we will make camp.” Outraged shouts and angered murmurs spread through the crowd, and Drownpaw didn’t miss how her leader’s fur stood on end momentarily.

“Silence! She has not finished!” Rushstar hissed, her booming voice echoing throughout the uncomfortably full clearing.

Twilightstar gave the Breezeclan leader a grateful nod before taking a deep breath, resuming her speech. Drownpaw could hear the slight hesitancy in her mew. “It will be hard to adjust at first, but it is times like these where we must unite and put aside our differences.” She nodded down to the three deputies at the base of the tree. “Dullcloud, Raggedcliff and Rockclaw are in charge of den assignments.” She leapt down from the tree, the other leaders following.

Drownpaw sneered and pulled herself through the crowd to where Antfoot was. “This is ridiculous!” she exclaimed over the chatter and noises from the bustling cats. “They really expect us to stay with _them?!”_ She flicked her tailtip to a couple of Moonclan and Breezeclan cats. Antfoot sighed and flicked his ear.

“We can’t always get what we want. This is the only territory that’s far enough from our old home with enough prey and space to hold us all.” Though his tone was neutral, Drownpaw could easily tell by his darting pupils and twitching whiskers that he was far from happy with the situation as well. She growled to herself and curled her long tail tightly around her, only half listening to the deputy’s assignments.

“Stormclan warriors will be staying in this den,” Dullcloud called out, his tail pointing to a low, thick bush. Antfoot stood.

“I suppose I ought to go make my nest,” he murmured to Drownpaw.

“And all clan apprentices will be staying here,” Rockclaw spoke while gesturing to a smaller bush nearby.

“Wait, what?!” Outrage filled Drownpaw, and she stormed over to the tall grey tom. “Why do we have to stay with your clans?!”

Rockclaw narrowed his eyes at her. “There’s barely any dens to go around, and there’s no point in giving them to only two or three cats.” He brushed past her, moving over to the next empty den. 

Drownpaw sank her claws into the ground in anger. The idea of sleeping with cats from self-righteous Moonclan and skittish Breezeclan was enough to make her wish she was back at her old bear-filled camp. She glared upward, and after catching Deadpaw’s eye she made an attempt to calm herself as he approached.

“Someone seems angrier than usual!” Deadpaw commented, sitting next to her.

“You would be if you were in my paws,” Drownpaw grumbled. She looked out into the sea of cats. “Can you believe they’re making us stay with the apprentices from the other clans?! It’s like they’ve completely forgotten the first rule of the warrior code!”

“Yeah, it’s really not ideal.” Deadpaw frowned for a moment, but smirked and turned his ears to face two fellow apprentices. “Rainpaw doesn’t seem to mind at all, though.”

Drownpaw squinted. Her denmate was fawning over a pretty torbie she-cat from Moonclan, and she could see how her tail was intertwined with the torbie’s fluffier one. She scoffed. “She should know better. The moment we drive out that bear everything’s going to go back to normal, and she’s going to have to go against her in battle at some point.”

Deadpaw blinked. “It isn’t that big of a deal,” he mumbled. “It’s pretty nice to see some new faces. Skypaw from Moonclan is hilarious, do you want me to introduce you to him?”

“No thanks.” Drownpaw tried to keep the distaste from her voice. “I’m going to sleep.”

A few tail-length’s from the clearing there was a tree covered in moss, and she pawed some off for a nest. Drownpaw picked it up in her jaws and stifled a yawn. It was all finally sinking in for her. Her home was gone.

Drownpaw was ready to collapse the moment she stepped into the den, so she was filled with annoyance as she almost ran into another apprentice. She glanced at him. What appeared to be an oversized kit stared back, and then smiled.

“Hi! I’m Stonepaw!”

“Don’t care.” Drownpaw tossed down the moss and flopped down onto it.

“I just became an apprentice a half moon ago! What’s your name? How long have you been an apprentice?”

Drownpaw glared up at the kit. “I’m Drownpaw,” she finally replied.

“That’s a dark name! Are you from Stormclan? You smell like you are!” Stonepaw laughed and dodged as she lashed a paw out at him.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Drownpaw growled.

Stonepaw must’ve been deaf or an idiot, because he continued on. “Do Stormclan cats really eat fish? What’s it like living there? Why did your parents name you Drownpaw?”

Drownpaw let out an angry hiss. “I’m trying to _sleep._ Leave me alone,” she snarled.

“Okay! Bye Drownpaw, have a good rest!” Stonepaw bounded off. Drownpaw let out an annoyed growl and curled up with her tail over her nose.


	3. CHAPTER 2

Stonepaw opened his eyes sleepily and took in the morning light. He was confused at first that he wasn't in the Breezeclan apprentice den, but the memories of what had happened flowed back to him. He smiled at the other cats still slumbering around him. _I can't wait to make friends with them!_ He padded carefully around them and took a step into the clearing, taking in the sights and smells.

Even the soft sound of Stonepaw’s steps was enough to drag Hopepaw out of her light sleep. She shifted soundlessly in her nest, blinking open her heavy eyes whilst attempting to hide them from the blinding sunlight she was suddenly exposed to. With a quiet yawn, she stood, arching her back into a blissful stretch, claws glinting in the warm sunlight that leaked through the unkept den’s roof. Her whiskers twitched and her ears flicked as she curiously eyed the other apprentices, soon finding herself wondering similarly to her denmate, Stonepaw. Her tongue fidgeted inside her jaws, and only then she realized how dry her mouth felt. Hesitantly, she slid around the remaining sleeping cats, wincing when her eyes met the brighter light outside. Once her eyes had adjusted she spotted Stonepaw, and subconsciously her paws took her right to the spotted grey kit, a smile curving the corners of her mouth.

“Good morning, Stonepaw.” She chirped, quiet enough to refrain from startling the cat, yet loud enough for him to hear. "Oh, good morning Hopepaw!" Stonepaw smiled at her, and his tail tip curled. "It's cool staying with the other clans. I wonder if we can train with the Moonclan and Stormclan apprentices!"

“I hope we can! I wanna teach the others a thing or two about what real fighting looks like!” Hopepaw replied, a small laugh complimenting her sentence as she playfully swung her paw out at Stonepaw.

"Me too!" Stonepaw dodged a bit too late, but bounced back immediately onto Hopepaw's tail with a laugh. Hopepaw squealed, swinging around to hook her paws around Stonepaw. Her tail slipped out from under the younger’s paws, and she accidentally sent the two tumbling with a giggle.

“What are you, kits?” A voice hissed from behind them. Hopepaw whirled around, her fur standing on end. Antfoot, who Hopepaw recognized as a Stormclan warrior, slowly padded towards the two, and she scrambled to sit upright. Antfoot stopped for a moment, eyeing the two apprentices before finally speaking. “Hopepaw, keep your tail tucked between your back legs so your opponent can’t grab for it.” His meow was neutral, almost bored. “Anyways, go wake the others.”

"Got it!" Stonepaw quickly got to his paws and ran into the apprentice's den, tripping over a dark grey Stormclan tom. "I'm sorry!" he mewed quickly as the tom blinked at him sleepily. "U-Um, we're going to be training now."

“Hm?” The tom hummed, not twitching a muscle when he felt Hopepaw skid to a stop beside him. The tom slowly sat up, yawning noisily. The other apprentices began to stir, and a familiar annoyed growl sounded from the corner of the den. Drownpaw curled further into her nest, clenching her eyes shut.

"Oh! Hi Drownpaw!" Stonepaw whispered loudly, the volume of his voice not hiding his excitement. He looked back at the tom and tilted his head. "You smell like her. Are you from Stormclan too? What's your name?"

The tom chuckled upon hearing Drownpaw groan in response. “I am from Stormclan,” the tom replied, his eyes full of amusement. “I’m Deadpaw, what about you?” He asked as two other apprentices stirred behind him.

"I'm Stonepaw, of Breezeclan!" Stonepaw exclaimed cheerily, bouncing on his paws.

“Ugh, could you be any louder?” Drownpaw sneered, lifting her head up. Deadpaw ignored her and stood up, looking down at Stonepaw.

“You’re small for an apprentice,” he mewed, stepping out of the den. In the clearing, plenty of cats were bustling about. He spotted Antfoot with Talonstrike and a few other cats.

"I just became one!" Stonepaw followed him quickly, one ear turned towards the den as he heard the others getting up.

“Is that so?” Deadpaw mewed, his gaze flicking to Stonepaw. Two other apprentices dragged themselves out of the den, slowly padding towards the two toms.

"Yep! It was right before the bear came, so I barely know what our territory is like!" He let out a small laugh after speaking, glancing upwards to the other apprentices as they approached. "Hi, what are your names?"

“I’m Berrypaw,” a small, fragile looking tom mewed, avoiding eye contact with the cats. Hopepaw sat down beside Berrypaw, smiling at Stonepaw.

"And I'm Skypaw." A pale, almost white tom smiled at the group, his bright eyes lingering on Deadpaw for a moment. "We're both from Moonclan, as is _Meadowpaw."_ As he called his clanmate's name Skypaw threw a mockingly impatient glance towards the apprentice's den.

"I'm coming, keep your fur on!" Meadowpaw called from the den. "She always takes half the day to wake up," he joked with a grin. Deadpaw smiled at Skypaw gently, his whiskers twitching. Behind him, Drownpaw slowly made her way toward the group, keeping her head low.

"Hey, Drownpaw, right?" Skypaw smiled at her and Deadpaw. "Stormclan sure likes to give their cats cryptic names." Before Drownpaw could retort Meadowpaw excited the den with Rainpaw closely behind.

"Hi everyone," Meadowpaw trilled, sitting next to Skypaw and Rainpaw.

Berrypaw turned around to nod at the two new cats. He opened his mouth to speak, before a large, dark tom towered over them. “Good morning, are you all adjusting well?” He meowed, his voice deep and intimidating. He was large, built and broad, a large scar scoring his face. Berrypaw flinched upon seeing the powerful cat.

"Good morning Raggedcliff," Skypaw mewed, and the other apprentices let out a chorus of greetings after him. "It sucks about the bear, but it's nice to see some new faces around," he continued.

“Indeed,” Raggedcliff replied, dipping his broad head. He looked back up at the other cats, eyes sparkling. “You must be Stonepaw,” his gaze fell upon the youngest, smiling. “I have heard lots about you already.”

"Good things I hope!" Stonepaw joked, looking up at the large tom without fear.

Raggedcliff chuckled, raising a large paw to ruffle Stonefur’s head. “Of course, kid!” He purred, placing his paw back on the ground after a moment. “Today we’re gonna be practicing some battle moves. Antfoot, Moorskip and I will be taking you out.” Raggedcliff explained, tail flicking towards the cats he listed.

"Sounds great!" Skypaw mewed, and the others all nodded. Stonepaw was bouncing on his paws with excitement while Drownpaw barely grunted in acknowledgement.

In a few heartbeats, Antfoot and Moorskip were beside Raggedcliff, looking down at the apprentices. Raggedcliff nodded at Antfoot, who only sighed and began padding towards the entrance with the group of chattering and excitable apprentices following closely behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Drownpaw stayed further back than the others, trying to avoid any social activity she would be forced to have. She barely listened in on the conversations happening, instead looking around at the forest surrounding them. It was all so foreign. She growled and flicked her tail, her focus returning to the cats.

Raggedcliff was chuckling, looking down at Skypaw. “You look like a kit beside your sister, Skypaw!” the warrior teased, his tone playful.

Skypaw made an effort to make himself seem taller. "It's because she's always snagging the best prey from the freshkill pile!" he responded lightheartedly, flicking Meadowpaw with his tail. Meadowpaw turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Early bird gets the worm," she said with a teasing smirk.

Raggedcliff let out another laugh. Drownpaw noticed that Berrypaw seemed to relax around him somewhat, finding that his intimidating and strong appearance didn’t reflect his playful and fun personality. She sighed, examining the large cat. _Looks like he was the bear's victim_ , she thought, her whiskers twitching. _Hard to believe a warrior can survive so many injuries._

“Are you staring at Raggedcliff?” A voice sounded from beside her, making her jump. She whipped around and hissed when her gaze fell upon Deadpaw, making him chuckle.

“I was curious, he has so many scars, he isn’t that hard to miss!” Drownpaw defended, sticking her nose to the sky. Deadpaw glanced over to the tom, nodding slightly in agreement.

"He's so cool!" Stonepaw chimed in, his short legs moving quickly to keep up with the bigger apprentices. "He must be a really strong warrior!"

Drownpaw groaned upon hearing the energetic apprentice’s voice. Deadpaw nodded, slowing his pace just enough for Stonepaw to keep up.

“Skypaw told me Raggedcliff was one of the strongest in his clan,” Deadpaw meowed casually. “I don’t wanna ever meet him in battle.” he joked, half serious. Drownpaw stayed silent, keeping her pace.

"Me neither!" Stonepaw snuck another glance at the tom. "He seems like a really great guy though!"

Deadpaw nodded in agreement. “I wanna be like him someday,” he meowed rather quietly. Antfoot slowly came to a stop, his bored face examining a sandy clearing. He muttered to himself before turning around.

“Alright, who here has had battling practice before?” he called. Most of the apprentices meowed in reply, yet Stonepaw stayed silent, almost embarrassed.

"It's okay, we can help you catch up," Meadowpaw said, her quiet voice filled with calm encouragement.

Before Stonepaw could thank the she-cat, Antfoot began calling names. “Deadpaw, Skypaw, come here.” He spoke, voice dull as usual. Deadpaw blinked before trotting into the middle of the sandy clearing, followed closely by Skypaw. Antfoot threw a glance at Deadpaw. “Attack him,” he meowed with a flick of his tail.

Before Skypaw could blink Deadpaw was careening towards him, and he quickly reared up to intercept the tom. He gripped him in his paws and slammed him onto his back, and the apprentices tumbled in the sand as a blur of white and grey. With a heave Deadpaw threw Skypaw away from him, and as the paler cat landed awkwardly on his side Deadpaw ran over and pinned him.

“Oof,” Skypaw wheezed as Deadpaw pressed on his stomach. “You killed me.” His blue eyes glittered with mischief and feigned agony. “Meadowpaw… tell Mother I love her…” As he lolled his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth, Deadpaw couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing. His paw slid off Skypaw’s side and suddenly Skypaw shot up and pinned him. “Hah! Got ya!”

“No fair!” Deadpaw laughed out, pawing at Skypaw and trying to push him off. “That doesn’t count, right?” he asked, grinning up at Antfoot.

“I suppose not. Though in battle, I should hope you don’t let your guard down when your enemy makes a joke.” Antfoot gave him a stern look, but it soon melted into passive indifference. “But if you do, I’d suggest kicking his hind legs out and rolling out of the way.”

Before Skypaw could register what he said, Deadpaw was already doing as Antfoot told and the Moonclan apprentice was soon on the ground. “Very good,” Antfoot commented, and Deadpaw’s tail curled with pride.

Stonepaw was watching the older apprentices acutely, and didn’t notice when Antfoot rested his pale green eyes on him.

“Stonepaw, I want you to try this move with Drownpaw,” the tom said finally. The fur on Stonepaw’s back stood on end, and he pointed his tail to himself questioningly. “Yes, you. Come on.” Drownpaw scowled at Antfoot as what appeared to be a faint smirk appeared on his face.

Stonepaw stood in front of Drownpaw, shuffling his paws a bit nervously. “So when do we -” He let out a squeak as Drownpaw tackled him and pinned him to the ground suddenly. Stonepaw impulsively shoved out his hind legs to hit hers, but as he rolled he realized he never made contact. Before he knew what hit him Drownpaw had landed squarely on him, knocking the breath from his small frame.

“I know this move already,” Drownpaw mewed boredly.

“I know you do, but he doesn’t yet.” Antfoot’s gaze flickered down to the small tom under her. “You can get off him now.” Drownpaw stepped off and Stonepaw jumped to his paws.

“That was so cool!” he squealed. “Drownpaw, you’re such a good fighter!” Drownpaw only grunted in response.

Antfoot blinked at the excitable apprentice. “What Drownpaw did was a countermanuever for that move. It’s important to kick as you roll, so you have a better chance at getting out of the way before your opponent falls, and it’s more likely to hit. Good attempt though,” he added, making Stonepaw’s eyes shine. “Now, I want you to try the move on her.”

The apprentices trained for what felt like moons. While Stonepaw had mastered the countermanuever, he still had trouble keeping up with Drownpaw’s speed. Antfoot’s words rang in his ears as he stared up at Drownpaw’s unyielding stare. _Twist your hips in, pull with your forepaws, and jump to your paws._ Stonepaw breathed in and swiftly turned to shove his hind legs forward, letting out a triumphant cry as they connected into Drownpaw’s. He quickly pulled up and placed his paw on her back, looking up at Antfoot happily. “I did it!”

“That you did,” the older tom mewed. Stonepaw could’ve sworn he heard Drownpaw mutter a “finally” but his focus immediately moved on as Raggedcliff spoke.

“That’s enough training for today kids! You all did wonderful.” The big tom’s eyes shone with warmth. Stonepaw grinned, taking a moment to shake the sand from his pelt before running over to the other apprentices.


	5. CHAPTER 4

The moment that Drownpaw stepped into camp, Stonepaw was back on her tail. “You were so good out there!” he meowed excitedly. “You’re so fast and strong, I hope I can be as good as you someday!”

“Doubt it.” Drownpaw groaned, her tail flicking. Her eyes darted to the freshkill pile, and she suddenly changed course, knocking Stonepaw off balance.

Stonepaw tumbled but quickly regained his footing, and ran over to the freshkill pile. “What do you want? I can get it for you!”

Drownpaw blinked, before rolling her eyes. “Anything that hasn't been touched by you,” she growled. Pushing past him, she bent her neck down to grab a vole, before padding off.

Stonepaw’s tail fell a bit but he quickly grabbed a mouse and padded to the other apprentices. Drownpaw was already settled down near them, a little further than a normal, chatty apprentice would stay.

Rainpaw was gnawing at the flesh of a thrush when the others joined. “You’re a really tough fighter, for a Breezeclan cat,” she meowed to Hopepaw. The golden she-cat’s whiskers twitched in response, a smile curving the edges of her mouth. She couldn't say a proper thanks with her jaws full of prey, but her eyes followed a dark, sleek tom with interest. The tom seemed cold and angry.

Stonepaw followed her gaze, feeling a chill run down his spine as he saw the tom. “Who’s that?” he asked, softer than usual.

“Nightgaze,” Drownpaw replied, catching Stonepaw off guard. Didn't she want to avoid him? Drownpaw slowly moved towards the group, growling lowly. “He’s our medicine cat alongside Tangleclaw, but he just burdens us. He’s rumoured to poison the other clan cats and spread nonsense to Twilightstar, so if you want actual help, go to Tangleclaw," she mewed, her eyes glued to Nightgaze.

“Yeah, he’s a real creep,” Rainpaw added, her tail twitching uncomfortably. “He’s the type of cat to find omens in every little thing, but a lot of them turn out to be false.” As Rainpaw spoke, Nightgaze froze, his ears pointed back at the group.

“You shouldn't disrespect your medicine cat like so, you petty insect," he growled, turning his head to glare at the group with a piercing yellow gaze. His tail flicked as he continued to walk towards his makeshift den. Drownpaw hissed in the general direction.

“So, Stonepaw,” Deadpaw began, his attention drifting to the youngest. “How did you like training?”

Stonepaw tore his gaze away from the terrifying medicine cat. “It was great!” he said, quickly smiling. “I can’t wait to learn more and become stronger! Maybe one day I’ll be strong enough to fight the bear!”

“You’d have to be as strong as a lion to do that!” Deadpaw laughed, becoming uncomfortable when Drownpaw lifted her head, eyes curious.

“If we all fight the bear together, we could be strong enough,” she breathed.

Stonepaw blinked, his smile frozen on his face. _I was joking…_ “You really think?” he asked.

“Of course, you mousebrain!” Drownpaw snapped, tail lashing. “We just need a plan.” Stonepaw exchanged a bewildered glance at Deadpaw. For a moment, no one spoke.

“Haha, good one Drownpaw!” Skypaw purred, his eyes wide with shock and uncertainty.

Drownpaw locked her cold gaze with his. “I’m serious,” she growled.

Rainpaw choked on her thrush, and Hopepaw quickly slapped her tail on her back to help her cough it out. “Drownpaw,” she wheezed, “that’s suicide!”

“So is living with our Starclan forsaken enemy clans!” Drownpaw snapped, her head flicking to glare at Rainpaw. “Some cat has to do it!” she hissed, tail lashing fiercely.

“That’s not… a _bad_ idea,” Stonepaw meowed slowly, looking at the others. “If we can kill it, everyone will be really happy with us. We’ll be legends!”

For once, Drownpaw smiled in Stonepaw’s general direction. “Exactly! All the clans will love us!” she mewed. Deadpaw casted a nervous glance towards Skypaw, whiskers twitching but Skypaw couldn't decide the factors to the subtle movement; whether it was due to the prey left on them or Drownpaw’s words, he wasn't sure.

Meadowpaw hummed thoughtfully. “They’re right. Plus, it’s not like it would be impossible to pull off. There’s more of us than there are of it.”

“Yeah, and it’s also the size of the Highstones.” Skypaw stared at his sister with a pointed look in his eyes, as well as a hint of fear. “You remember what happened when it attacked our camp the first time. It killed our father!”

“And that’s all the more reason why we should take it down.” Meadowpaw’s claws sank into the ground, a dark expression on her face. Skypaw went silent. “We’ve all lost so many cats we care about to this monster. It would be wrong to not even attempt to avenge them,” she whispered.

“She’s right,” Rainpaw spoke up. “I think we should do it.”

Hopepaw tilted her head. “Didn’t you _just_ say -”

“I’m allowed to change my mind!” Rainpaw meowed hastily.

“Then, how about tonight at moonhigh we meet up past the dirtplace?” Drownpaw’s voice softened, and Berrypaw gazed nervously into Hopepaw’s eyes. After she nodded hesitantly, he and Deadpaw followed quickly.

Skypaw glanced at his sister, and after seeing her determined look he sighed and nodded as well.

Stonepaw stared down at his paws, starting to feel more like a helpless kit than he ever had. He looked up to see Drownpaw’s cold, red gaze fixed onto him, and semi consciously nodded.

“Good, now go get rest before we have to leave.” Drownpaw growled lowly. The apprentices got up slowly, their tails dragging along the sandy ground. Drownpaw looked up, her gaze instantly locking with another, a yellow, threatening pair of eyes. Nightgaze. He slowly blinked before continuing on towards Twilightstar’s den. Drownpaw couldn’t explain the sudden dread that gripped her stomach.

* * *

Nightgaze slowly pushed through the ivy hanging from the mouth of his leader’s den, not uttering a word to alert Twilightstar of his presence. Twilightstar’s black pelt shifted and she slowly raised herself to her paws, her teal eyes burning into the medicine cat’s fur as he padded forward.

“What do you need, Nightgaze?” she asked simply, and Nightgaze thought she was hiding some type of annoyance.

“The apprentices from all of our clans have formed some sort of allegiance,” he began calmly, “they’re planning to leave camp and take on this bear by themselves.”

Twilightstar purred, and Nightgaze stiffened.

“Is that all?” she asked, wrapping her tail around her paws calmly. “I think you’re just angry over the fact there's more apprentices in our camp than before.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Nightgaze hissed, his fierce gaze locked with Twilightstar’s calm and powerful one. She nodded simply, blinking.

“Our apprentices would not be so silly. If this was serious, Tangleclaw would be warned. You just have bees in your brain, now leave my den before you lose your ears as well as that dignity and pride of yours,” Twilightstar ordered, flicking her tail. Nightgaze growled, swinging around.

“Don’t you dare come crying to me when your precious kittens are found dead in the forest,” he spat, tail lashing and he padded out of the den, spiky fur still on end. His whiskers twitched when he found Drownpaw still remaining where she sat, and she seemed to stiffen when a thoughtful grin cracked Nightgaze’s face. He was beside her within moments, eyes half lidded with interest.

“I overheard your conversation,” he purred, the same, toothy smile plastered on his face. Drownpaw could only nod. “Twilightstar didn't believe me. So, how about a deal?” he whispered, his commonly ragged and deep voice hanging at an eerily soft tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Drownpaw demanded smally, her attempt to be intimidating flying with the breeze that ruffled their pelts.

“Naive, aren't you? Well, I’ll help you take down the bear. I have travelling herbs meant for this stuff. Twilightstar’s face’ll be priceless when she sees you all come back with the news!” Nightgaze purred, rumbling deep within his chest. Drownpaw’s eyes lit up, following Nightgaze’s outline in the shadows.

“Are you serious?” she asked, her voice more confident than it had been before. Nightgaze nodded, the same curious eyes investigating the camp before her expression of bewilderment.

“Of course, my dear,” he spoke, tail waving. “I’ll hand over anything you need, as long as you promise to take down that bear.” His voice raised, teeth baring in a vicious manner.

Drownpaw’s fur stood on end and her claws slid out defensively, and Nightgaze’s expression returned to the smug one he had before. _Something isn't right about this cat at all,_ Drownpaw thought, blinking. _But I can't turn down something like this. I’ll be better than Twilightstar._

“It's a deal,” Drownpaw meowed steadily.

Nightgaze's smirk widened. “Excellent,” he purred. “I'll have the herbs ready for you when you leave.”

“Thanks,” Drownpaw said, walking stiffly to her den.

“It’s not a problem,” the black tom meowed. His eyes burned into the back of her neck.


	6. CHAPTER 5

Stonepaw couldn’t sleep. He curled up tighter in his nest and squeezed his eyes shut, but his mind was awake and buzzing with anticipation. His fears have been squashed down by his fantasies of victory and fame, of the friendships he’d make on the journey, and of how proud of him the clans would be. Stonepaw let out a soft, excited purr.

Hopepaw opened a multicolored eye, but instead of the annoyance Stonepaw expected, he was only met with a warm, gentle look. “Can’t sleep?” she asked, her voice soft to not wake the others. Stonepaw nodded quickly. “Me too.” She smiled, and Stonepaw noticed her tail twitching beside her in excitement.

“I can’t wait until Moonhigh,” Stonepaw whispered. “It feels like we’ve been waiting forever!”

Hopepaw glanced out of the den, up at the sky. “It shouldn’t be long now,” she purred.

Stonepaw squirmed in his nest. “I think I’m gonna go for a walk,” he said finally, almost bouncing up to his paws.

“Have fun,” Hopepaw meowed, letting out a soft yawn after.

The silver tom all but ran out of the stuffy den, taking a breath of the crisp night air. The clearing was empty and silent, save for the gentle snoring of the clan cats. Stonepaw smiled to himself and padded to the edge of the clearing, about to enter the forest.

“Where are you going?” asked a voice.

Stonepaw jumped up, his fur standing on end as he spun to face the cat behind him. Dustflight smiled goodnaturedly at him. “Mom,” Stonepaw gasped, “you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” She licked his forehead affectionately. Stonepaw let her do so begrudgingly, resisting the urge to leap back and point out that he wasn’t a kit anymore. He looked up into her deep amber eyes, so much unlike his own. “You shouldn’t be out so late at night,” she meowed gently.

Stonepaw’s fur heated up. “I-I was just going out to make dirt,” he stammered. _Of course of all the cats to catch me it had to be my mom!_ he thought to himself.

Dustflight blinked at him, her expression unreadable. Stonepaw couldn’t tell if she bought his lie or not. “Alright then,” she meowed softly. “Be back soon, alright?”

“Of course!” Stonepaw butted his head against her chest fur affectionately. He ran off quickly, trying to ignore the pit of guilt in his stomach.

“I love you,” came Dustflight’s call, but he had already disappeared.

Stonepaw padded around, his excitement turning to uncertainty as he roamed the unfamiliar area. _There’s too many trees here,_ he thought crossly, letting out a quiet hiss as his tail got caught on a low hanging branch. He grabbed onto his tail and tugged it out, the action causing him to tumble down the hill. He lifted his head to find himself in a small clearing with a boulder in the center. “This seems like a good place to meet up. I should go back and tell the others,” Stonepaw mumbled to himself. He shook the dust from his pelt and started up the hill again, and he blinked as he saw Drownpaw appear.

Drownpaw sighed when her eyes met Stonepaw’s, whiskers twitching. She muttered something to herself, and Stonepaw assumed it was something about him, but didn’t find any hurt in it. “It’s nice out,” he commented, sitting and wrapping his tail around his paws.

“Suppose it is,” Drownpaw replied, and Stonepaw flinched at the genuine reply, expecting something rude. “The others should be here soon.”

Stonepaw opened his mouth to speak, but his train of thought collapsed. He closed it and kneaded at the grass under his paws. “So, what’s your reason for wanting to fight the bear?” he asked finally.

“It killed my parents,” Drownpaw responded quietly, her tail tip twitching. “They weren't the best, but they didn't deserve to die like that,” she continued. “No cat does.”

Stonepaw nodded, his eyes round with sympathy as he looked at her. “If it’s alright to ask,” he meowed slowly, half expecting her to cuff his ears, “why did they name you Drownpaw?”

Drownpaw inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “You ask so many questions, will this shut you up?” she spat, the fur on her back that spiked with anger falling as she watched Stonepaw nod from the corner of her eye. “When I was born, there was a terrible storm,” she began, her muscles relaxing. “It swept away my siblings and I. I was found limp and soaked on the Moonstream bank, and the water was trying to pull me back in. It was the worst flood the clans had ever seen.” Drownpaw paused, looking down at Stonepaw. Her eyes were unusually soft, affectionate even. She seemed to be slowly beginning to trust him. “One of them looked like you,” she mewed, and a small smile formed on her face. “I was found and they cleared my chest of water - of course, Moonclan said I only survived because it was the water from the Moonpool.” She let out a soft laugh. “That’s why.” She took a moment to look over at the smaller apprentice before adding on, “and before you ask, Deadpaw was named Deadpaw because he was found the next sunrise. They couldn't believe he was alive.” She smiled, turning to look up at the sky. “I’ve never really told anyone aside from you,” she whispered after a pause.

“Oh, w-wow…” Stonepaw went silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond. “I’m sorry about your family,” he mewed softly. Drownpaw hummed, her eyes flicking from one star to the next. Stonepaw hesitated a bit, letting a small smile grow on his face as he dwelled on Drownpaw’s new attitude. “You know, it’s funny. I always thought you were annoyed by me.”

“I am!” Drownpaw quickly retorted with a lash her tail. Quickly she relaxed. “Most of the time,” she mumbled. “You’re not that bad, Stonepaw.”

Stonepaw’s tail curled happily. “You mean it?” he asked, eyes practically glowing.

Drownpaw shrugged. “Yeah, you’re an okay cat. I just hate how much you talk.”

“You could easily get me to stop though,” Stonepaw meowed, tilting his head slightly. “Like if I knew it annoyed you I would’ve.”

Drownpaw’s breathing paused, and she blinked a few times, obviously looking for the right words to say. “I never really hated you, Stonepaw ” she began gently, turning to face him. “You’re a young, excited apprentice, ready to learn and protect your clan. I like that about you.” She hesitated, not looking at him. “I just hated what you _had._ Good parents, a kind heart,” she listed, her eyes travelling to the sky once more. “I hated how you could be so eager and proud of your clan so easily. I could never be like that; my parents thought I was a lost cause. I really couldn't convince them otherwise, so I lived up to their crappy expectations of me.” She shrugged, and despite the grimness of her words her tone was almost casual, off-putting Stonepaw.

“Well,” Stonepaw mewed almost suddenly, and he blinked as she turned to him. “They may be gone from Stormclan, but they’re still in Starclan. And even if you don’t want to convince them, or if you can’t, you can still prove to yourself that you can be better. It’s not too late for you.”

Drownpaw blinked, and there was a moment before she smiled. “You didn't say something stupid for once,” she replied, whiskers twitching. She opened her mouth to continue but the sound of paws approaching from behind made her shut her mouth and turn, ears standing tall. Deadpaw trotted into the clearing, tail held high.

“Good evening, ladies!” He purred, and Drownpaw rolled her eyes.

 _Her little affectionate side doesn't stay for long, of course,_ Stonepaw thought. Out loud, he said cheerily, “Hi Deadpaw!” rising to his paws.

“Did I overhear Drownpaw actually talking to you for once?” Deadpaw asked, and before the grey apprentice could respond to Deadpaw’s question, Drownpaw did it for him, with her paw raking right over his head. “Ow! Hey, hey, it was a joke!” Deadpaw ducked, flattening his ears.

“Woah, and I thought Meadowpaw was an annoying sister!” Skypaw exclaimed, coming up behind Deadpaw. Meadowpaw shoved him and he stumbled a bit. “Hey!”

“Mouseheart!” Meadowpaw stuck her tongue out at him.

“If you aren’t quiet, we’ll get caught!” Berrypaw said in a nervous, hushed tone as he emerged from the forest, Hopepaw and Rainpaw close on his tail.

“You worry too much!” Hopepaw purred, walking up beside Berrypaw.

“Berrypaw has a point,” a deep voice meowed from behind. Berrypaw shrieked and jumped into the air, fur spiking. Rainpaw’s and Skypaw’s fur stood on end, the former letting out a defensive hiss.

“It’s fine, he came to give us traveling herbs,” Drownpaw meowed, staring at Nightgaze. The black tom _was_ carrying a rather large leaf to hold the herbs, but he had dropped it on the ground to speak and scare the living daylights out of Berrypaw.

“One bundle for each of you.” He meowed.

“W-What do they do?” Berrypaw asked, flinching when Nightgaze glared at him.

“You won't get hungry or tired for a bit, now eat them all. I don’t need useless cats using up my stock,” Nightgaze spat.

“Oh.” Meadowpaw glanced at Drownpaw and back to Nightgaze. “Thank you,” she mewed politely. Nightgaze blinked at the apprentice’s kind tone.

“No problem,” he replied, almost confused by Meadowpaw, before he turned around and slid back into the forest. Drownpaw sighed and stepped towards the herbs Nightgaze had left.

“You _told_ him,” Rainpaw meowed stiffly.

“I didn’t, mousebrain,” Drownpaw hissed. “He was eavesdropping on us, and offered to give us herbs.”

“Can we trust him?” Skypaw pawed through the leaves as if expecting to find deathberries or thorns. Berrypaw slowly approached the bundle Skypaw was inspecting, blinking.

“It doesn’t look like anything's out of place, or not meant to be there,” he mewed, ears twitching.

“He did argue with Twilightstar before coming to me with the offer,” Drownpaw spoke. “He wanted to prove her wrong, so why wouldn't he help?”

Rainpaw held her gaze before dropping it down to the herbs. “If I get poisoned,” she meowed slowly, “I’m blaming you.”

“Responsible for Rainpaw’s death? My pleasure,” Drownpaw growled, lowering herself to grab a bundle.

“Berrypaw, how do you know everything’s fine, do you know the herbs?” Hopepaw asked curiously. Berrypaw froze, before lifting his head up.

“No, I’ve just seen what they look like,” he muttered.

“He likes to hang around the medicine den when he thinks no one’s looking,” Skypaw meowed straightforwardly, leaning down to give the plants a sniff. Berrypaw froze, and Hopepaw couldn't help but giggle at his surprised expression.

“I- I just think our medicine cat is cool!” He stammered, quickly grabbing the herbs before backing up.

“Sure you do.” Amusement glimmered in Skypaw’s eye as he licked up the herbs, and the apprentice’s turned to look at him as he gagged. “Oh, that’s bitter,” he groaned. “I think Nightgaze poisoned me after all.”

“Don’t joke about that!” Meadowpaw exclaimed, pawing at her brother.

“I don’t feel so good,” he mock-groaned. Deadpaw started cracking up as he dramatically collapsed.

“We don’t have time for this,” Drownpaw growled, but Stonepaw could see a hint of a smile on her face.


	7. CHAPTER 6

“The apprentices have disappeared! Get a leader, quick!”

The panicked yowl of the Moonclan deputy was like music to Nightgaze’s ears. He closed his eyes for a second, envisioning Twilightstar’s face as she would realize she was wrong and would have to face the clans. _She’ll tell them about what I heard, and how she ignored me, and finally I’ll get the respect I -_

“Get your head out of the clouds, Nightgaze,” Tangleclaw snapped. Nightgaze bit back a growl as the older she-cat pushed past him. They’ve shared a mutual dislike from the beginning, but as time passed the medicine cats had grown to tolerate the other less and less.

Cats had already been gathering in the clearing. Mentors and parents alike shared numb, horrified expressions. The Breezeclan deputy wasn’t with the others; Nightgaze blinked as he saw the grey tom comforting a she-cat he could only assume was his mate. “I should have known, I should have known,” the she-cat whimpered. “Oh, Stonepaw…”

The three leaders gracefully leapt onto the tree branch they had met on before. Nightgaze felt a twinge of uncertainty hit him. _She_ is _going to speak, right?_ His eyes narrowed as his leader raised her tail to quiet the crowd, but it was the Moonclan leader, Silentstar, who spoke.

“As you may have heard, the apprentices from our clans have gone missing. We aren’t sure where they could have gone, but they were last scented around the mountain border.” His eyes barely glanced towards Twilightstar and back. “We have reason to believe they have decided to go after the bear -”

 _I wonder where you could’ve heard that,_ Nightgaze thought smugly.

“- and we will sending out multiple search parties to find them,” Silentstar finished. He leapt off the branch, and Rushstar followed suit. Nightgaze’s eyes widened in anger as Twilightstar only glanced at him before quietly leaping down to address the clamour.

 _She didn’t say anything!_ The dark tom’s claws dug into the ground and he let out a low growl. He glared upward to the cats crowding around the leaders and deputies, but his vision was wavering. He blinked a few times, and as he reopened his eyes his sight changed. It was almost as if he was underwater, he thought to himself. The meowing around him was soft and distorted, but his blurred vision quickly cleared to reveal the same cats crowded around. _Something’s not right._ They all seemed more dejected, more hopeless. Nightgaze padded forward. None of them seemed to notice him.

As his eyes traveled onward, he stiffened, catching the unmistakable stench of blood. The cats before Rushstar were badly injured. The Breezeclan deputy was bleeding heavily and leaning on his mate’s side. Nightgaze could see his foot was mangled. His eyes widened, and as he went to turn there was a roar sounding in his ears, and suddenly he wasn’t in the clearing anymore. The bear was in front of him now, and it was rearing over him, cat fur stuck in its claws and blood dripping from its fangs, and it was coming right at him -

“Why in Starclan’s name are you standing around like that?” Nightgaze snapped back to reality as he heard her gruff voice, and before he could retort she had shoved him. “Don’t tell me you’re daydreaming again; I thought you learned to handle that.”

“I had a vision,” Nightgaze snarled, his ears flat to his head as he desperately willed his heart to stop pounding as hard as it was. “I need to see Twilightstar.” He let his fur fall flat as he stormed over to her den. _You mangy foxhearted scrap of fur,_ he growled internally. “Twilightstar!” he all but yowled.

“I should have listened to you. Is that it?” The black she-cat was almost entirely concealed in shadow, but her narrowed teal eyes were clear.

Nightgaze expected to feel a wave of exhilaration, but all he felt were a few droplets of contentment. He could still hear the bear’s growls ringing in his ears. “You should have,” he growled, and he almost winced as he prepared his next words, “but that’s not important right now. I had a vision -”

“Oh, great.” Twilightstar rolled her eyes.

“Listen to me!” Nightgaze screeched. “Something horrible is going to happen to one of those patrols!” A glimpse of the bloody grey tom flashed in his mind. “The Breezeclan deputy! He’s going to lose his leg if you don’t -”

“We have been through this before, Nightgaze.” Twilightstar’s voice was cold. “Your visions are always _wrong,_ even if they come true. Rockclaw wants to look for his son, and I couldn’t stop him if I wanted to. If you _must,_ take this up with Rushstar. This is none of my business.”

Nightgaze’s claws scraped against the earth, and he had to force himself not to attack her. “You are making a very big mistake,” he breathed, eyes narrow in hatred. “One day you’ll see.” With a flick of his tail he stalked out of the den. _I’ll make these cats respect me if it’s the last thing I do._


	8. CHAPTER 7

Drownpaw felt full of regret the moment she took the first step forward.

 _Why did I decide to leave now?_ she groaned inwardly. Nightgaze’s herbs, despite their bitterness, helped keep her awake enough to travel, but her muscles still ached from the previous journey to the clans’ refuge as well as the apprentice's training session. The others seemed to be in high enough spirits, she noted as she took a moment to look over her shoulder at the other cats. They had all formed little clusters, talking casually together. Drownpaw felt an unexpected pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it down. _You aren't here to make friends, mousebrain!_ she scolded herself. _As soon as the bear’s defeated, we're all going our separate ways._ Despite her sentiment, the urge to connect with the others continued gnawing at her.

She blinked as a familiar silver and white ball of fluff tumbled past her, and she stifled a snort as Stonepaw let out an uncharacteristically loud curse. “Didn't think you had that in you,” she commented without thinking. _Mousebrain! You aren't supposed to make friends!_ her mind screeched, but she kept a neutral face as Stonepaw looked up at her with a bashful grin.

“I'm really not used to all the roots and divots here!” he meowed, shaking off his dusty fur. “In Breezeclan there's not many trees, and they're spread out. How do you manage?”

For the first time, Drownpaw found herself touched by the kit’s earnest attempts to become her friend. “Could ask you the same thing. Where do you go when it rains, or when it's hot and you need shade?” she countered. “I can't imagine living in a territory that doesn't have undergrowth like this.”

“We tend to be burrowers,” Stonepaw answered, walking quickly to catch up.

She couldn’t hold back a smirk. “Like rabbits.”

"Not like rabbits!” Stonepaw exclaimed indignantly, but there was laughter in his eyes.

* * *

 

Rainpaw caught herself staring at the two cats as they talked. She turned to see Meadowpaw smiling gently at her. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Drownpaw actually be nice to that kit. It’s awespiring,” Rainpaw meowed.

Meadowpaw let out a purr of amusement. “She never seemed to be the type to find value in friendships,” she meowed.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it…” Rainpaw rolled her eyes.

“What are you saying about my sister, Rainpaw?” To her discomfort, Deadpaw shoved his way in between her and Meadowpaw. While his voice was intimidating there was a joking gleam in his eye.

“Nothing, besides the fact that she always has her tail in a knot,” Rainpaw grumbled.

“You get used to it,” Deadpaw replied, chuckling. “If I’m being honest, I don’t understand how a cat can always be so ticked off!”

“Right? It’s like she always wakes up with thorns in her nest,” Rainpaw meowed loudly, looking away as Drownpaw turned. “Mousedung,” she hissed.

Deadpaw chuckled, flicking his tail. “You better hope she didn't hear you.”

“She probably did,” Rainpaw meowed with a sigh. “If I'm missing my ears next sunrise, that’ll be why.”

* * *

 

Hopepaw traveled a little further behind with Berrypaw at her heels. “That Stormclan cat’s taking a real liking to Meadowpaw,” Skypaw murmured, watching them chat with Deadpaw.

“I could say the same to you about Deadpaw,” Hopepaw pointed out, grinning smugly as Skypaw's eyes widened and fur rose in embarrassment.

“That’s different! I’m not constantly flirting with him!” Skypaw exclaimed. He turned to Berrypaw for support.

“Hmm,” was all he said before exchanging a sidelong look to Hopepaw.

“I’m not!” Skypaw repeated, nose turned up in the air. “Anyways, I just think it's weird how close they are. Didn't they just meet like, yesterday?”

“I think I've seen them talking at Gatherings,” Berrypaw meowed softly, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Oh, that makes sense. I don't really pay attention to those.” Skypaw flicked his ear as a bug flitted past.

“Why not? Gatherings are pretty fun. You get to see a bunch of cats you don't normally get to talk to,” Hopepaw meowed. “Berrypaw and I met at one a few moons ago.”

“Hm.” Skypaw glanced at his littermate, deciding to take an alternate route in the conversation. “Oh, yeah, you told me about that! You said you met a 'tall, pretty Breezeclan she-cat’, and you 'had the best time of your life talking to her.’”

“Stop it, you're embarrassing me!” Berrypaw’s ears flattened, but despite his sheepishness he smiled.

“Aw, you really think that about me, Berryboy?” Hopepaw smiled, giving the smaller tortie a playful nudge.

“No - I - I mean - Skypaw, why did you tell her that?!” Berrypaw exclaimed, making his brother laugh loudly.

* * *

 

“Ugh. Why did I bring them along?” Drownpaw muttered to herself, overhearing the other's conversations all too easily. “I really should've thought this through more…”

“Well, it's too late to feel bad about it now,” Stonepaw pointed out, giving Drownpaw a miniature heart attack as she suddenly remembered he was there.

“I mean, you’re right,” she meowed, trying to regain her composure. “I just wished I put a little more thought into all of this.” _And didn't take a long a bunch of apprentices I just met._ Her mind began to wander. _We only trained together once. That's barely enough time to understand each other -_ “You don't know how to fight!” she meowed suddenly, turning to Stonepaw.

Stonepaw looked awkwardly to the side. “Well, I think I did pretty good with that one move yesterday,” he meowed.

“But that was your first training session, right?” Drownpaw felt a wave of dread hit her. _Starclan, I_ really _should've thought this through more!_

“Yeah…” Stonepaw's face was almost comical as he reached the same conclusion as Drownpaw did. “Oh, foxdung.”

“It's fine! It's fine.” Drownpaw refused to entertain the idea of Stonepaw returning to camp alone, being met by questions about where he was and where the others were going. The kit wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for a heartbeat. “I'll train you up.”

“Really?” Stonepaw was starry-eyed.

“Yeah, sure,” Drownpaw replied, caught off guard by how excited he was. “It isn't that big of a deal, Stonepaw.”

“Yes it is! You're so cool! You're an excellent fighter!” Stonepaw exclaimed, grinning widely. “You'd be a perfect mentor!”

Despite everything, Drownpaw found herself touched by his enthusiasm. “Well, it's settled then,” she meowed calmly, trying hard to hide a smile. “Next chance we get to stop and rest, I’ll begin teaching you everything I know.”


	9. CHAPTER 8

“Alright,” Drownpaw meowed as the patrol reached a landmark in the territory. “Let’s stop here for today.”

“We haven’t walked very far,” Meadowpaw observed. “Are you sure we should stop here?”

Drownpaw glanced at her, admittedly unnerved by how the she-cat rivaled her height. “I want to train with Stonepaw, since he’s a new apprentice,” she meowed calmly.

“So, you mean to say, that you brought a kit with almost no battle training on a mission to take down a bear, and you realized this now.” Rainpaw was staring at her judgmentally as she spoke.

 _Do not claw her ears. Do not claw her ears._ “Yes, well,” Drownpaw meowed tensely, losing her cool as she watched Rainpaw slowly begin to smirk when they both realized she had no defense. “Go choke on a fishtail, Rainpaw. I’d like to see you lead us better.”

“I probably could.” Rainpaw’s tail swished menacingly. Drownpaw narrowed her eyes, her claws sliding out.

“Woah, woah! Let’s not fight!” Stonepaw darted in between the two, moving his gaze back and forth between them. “I-It’s my fault; I never told her I just started battle training.” He smiled a bit nervously. “But even if I can’t fight, I’m still a decent hunter for a cat my age! I can still help you guys!”

“He’s right,” Drownpaw growled. “And we can’t send him back now. We just have to make good with what we have.” She turned away from Rainpaw with a final hiss, brushing her tail against Stonepaw to lead him away. The silver and white tabby glanced back at the others uneasily before bounding after her.

“I can’t stand her.” Drownpaw stalked through the forest angrily. “I really can’t. Stonepaw, I genuinely hope you grow up to be bigger if only so you can hold me back when I snap and end up trying to attack her.”

“I hope so too.” Stonepaw was practically running to catch up with her lengthy strides. He smiled. “My dad’s really big. Maybe I’ll grow up to be his size. That would be cool.”

“Yeah.” Drownpaw blinked curiously. “I thought Breezeclan cats were normally pretty lithe.”

“Usually, yeah.” Stonepaw paused, looking away awkwardly. “There’s rumors my dad actually came from Stormclan, but he’s never confirmed them or told me why.”

Drownpaw hummed, trying to remember if she had heard of a tom leaving her clan for Breezeclan, but no memories came to mind. “That’s possible,” she meowed, turning a bit as she saw a sandy area. “Hey, that must be the Moonclan training clearing. We can practice there.”

“Alright!” Stonepaw ran to it, but tumbled over as his foot caught a rock. He let out a frustrated growl. “Moonclan territory’s so cluttered!” he complained.

Drownpaw smiled in both amusement and sympathy. “It must be hard adjusting to the forest, huh?”

“Yeah! It’s so strange here!” Stonepaw stood and shook himself off. “At least this area’s pretty similar to the training clearing in Breezeclan. Which move are you gonna teach me first?”

Drownpaw thought for a bit. “Considering the bear’s size, a good move for us all to use is the leap-and-hold. It’s especially great for cats who are smaller than their opponents. We jump on its back and damage it there before it has the chance to roll over and crush us.” She flicked her tail, getting into a battle stance. “Try it on me.”

“O-Okay…” Stonepaw looked unsure, but pounced on Drownpaw. She grunted and staggered, feeling Stonepaw knead at her back fur with sheathed claws as she went down. As she fell he nimbly leapt away, careful to keep his tail from being crushed.

“Excellent!” Drownpaw shook the dust out of her fur, almost shocked at how well the small tom achieved the move. She got into another stance. “Now this one, you might find a bit harder…”

* * *

“Great _Starclan,_ she’s annoying,” Rainpaw declared as she stalked around the area. Meadowpaw let out a small sound of agreement; she had no quarrel with Drownpaw but still wanted to be supportive. “We’re barely like, five whiskerlengths away from the temporary camp border!” Rainpaw continued. “Who even put her in charge?”

“No one really did,” Deadpaw meowed a bit awkwardly. “But it was her idea.”

“Meadowpaw also wanted to attack the bear!” Rainpaw turned to her, and Meadowpaw felt her face heat up.

“I-I’m not much of a leader,” she stammered. “I’m fine with Drownpaw being in charge.” Rainpaw looked like she was going to object but shut her mouth, letting out a ‘hmph’.

“If you ask me, I think this all was a mistake,” Skypaw meowed loudly.

“We didn’t ask you,” Meadowpaw pointed out.

Skypaw glared at her before continuing. “I like Stonepaw and all, but she really messed up bringing him along. Kit’s barely taken a paw out of the nursery before all this. And we don’t even have a medicine cat! What if one of us gets sick or something?”

“I, um,” Berrypaw mumbled, “I don’t know a lot, but I do know _some_ herbs.”

“Wait, really?” The cream tom turned to face him.

Berrypaw shuffled his paws. “After the bear attacked our camp, Snowstorm had to take care of all the wounded cats, and I watched her work. So if anyone gets a cut or something, I think I could help,” he meowed softly.

 _The attack…_ Meadowpaw could hear the screeches of her dying clanmates echoing in her ears, and her blood turned cold. The whole time she had her eyes squeezed shut, her face pressed against her brother’s kit-soft pelt, but the sounds of it all haunted her ever since. _Father…_

“That’s awesome!” Hopepaw’s meow tore Meadowpaw from her stupor as the golden tabby spoke to her brother. “That’s one problem solved! And as Drownpaw said,” she continued as she turned to Skypaw. “Stonepaw doesn’t need to fight to contribute.”

Skypaw stared at her for a bit before sniffing and tossing a casual glance over his shoulder. “Fine then. I’m gonna hunt. Deadpaw, wanna join me?”

“Of course,” the grey tom answered with a purr, standing up to walk beside him.

Meadowpaw didn’t miss the way Skypaw’s eyes shone, and bit back a snicker. _He’s so obvious…_

“We should hunt to.” Rainpaw slid her tail under Meadowpaw’s, and she felt a rush of affection hit her.

“You’re right, we should,” she meowed airily, unable to resist touching her muzzle to Rainpaw’s. The others were all staring but Meadowpaw hardly cared. _They’re guilty of the same thing, they just don’t know it yet._

* * *

“I-I guess that's settled, then,” Berrypaw murmured as the others headed their own ways. He felt a twinge of guilt, thinking of Meadowpaw’s and Skypaw’s reactions as he brought up the bear’s attack on the camp. Their mother had taken him to safety before he was forced to witness the horrific scene, but knowing the pain it caused his littermates made him wish he could’ve traded places with them to spare them from the trauma. He forced the thoughts away and turned to look over at Hopepaw. “Should we hunt too?”

“In a bit we can.” Hopepaw licked at the fur on the back of her paw. “I'm more curious about your knowledge of herbs.”

Berrypaw flicked an ear, almost embarrassed. “I’ve wanted to be a medicine cat since I was a kit,” he meowed softly, his anxiety lessening as Hopepaw gave him a smile. “Honestly, I think I’m gonna ask about changing my position when we get back home.” He paused, and grinned sheepishly. “I don’t think I’m cut out to be a warrior.”

“I think you’d make a perfect medicine cat, Berrypaw.” Hopepaw gave his forehead a lick. Berrypaw smiled, letting himself relax against her pelt and take in the peaceful sounds of the forest.


	10. CHAPTER 9

“Foxdung!” Drownpaw hissed as the mouse she had been stalking nimbly escaped her claws. She scowled as Rainpaw glanced at her, barely hiding a smirk of amusement. “I’d like to see _you_ catch land-prey!” she snarled at her clanmate.

“It was a good attempt,” meowed Stonepaw, making an obvious attempt to calm her. “I couldn't catch a fish if it jumped up and slapped me on the nose!”

Drownpaw bit back a sour comment, forcing herself to nod begrudgingly. After their previous talk a few nights ago she was attempting to be nicer to him. She almost winced as she remembered how awkward and intimidated he sounded as he spoke. _“I always thought you were annoyed by me.”_ She was, but she didn't want him to know it.

The three apprentices turned as the bushes beside them rustled and Skypaw’s pale head poked out, carrying a large quail. As he stepped aside, his littermates followed, and while Meadowpaw had a decent sized vole, Berrypaw had nothing with him. Drownpaw raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t catch anything?”

Skypaw narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at her. “Could say the same for you.” His mew was muffled by his prey, but Drownpaw still heard it clearly enough to become annoyed.

“He _lives_ here!” she spat. “This is the first time I’ve been in a forest so overgrown!”

“I’ve never been great at hunting,” Berrypaw mumbled, eyes fixed on his paws.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Meadowpaw meowed loudly. “We should have enough prey to go around when we’re done. Berrypaw, you can hunt with me,” she added gently.

“You’re _never_ that nice to me,” Skypaw muttered.

“Because Berrypaw isn’t an annoying furball like you are,” Meadowpaw shot back, shooting a look over her shoulder as she stashed her vole under a large tree root.

Skypaw snorted. “Whatever,” he meowed, but his eye had a lighthearted gleam to it. 

* * *

“No way! I am _not_ eating that!” Skypaw shoved himself away from Deadpaw.

“Oh come on, just take a bite! I caught it just for you!” the dark grey tom smiled, pushing the carp closer.

“I don’t see what you other clans have against fish, they’re delicious,” Rainpaw commented, taking bites from the squirrel she was sharing with Meadowpaw. Skypaw stared at her, and hesitantly prodded the fish with his paw. He leapt back with a disgusted yelp. “It’s so slimy!”

“You gotta take the skin off,” Drownpaw mumbled, taking small bites of her prey.

“What happens if you eat the skin?” Stonepaw asked curiously.

She blinked. “Nothing, really. It’s just doesn’t taste as good.”

Deadpaw clawed the skin off so the meat was exposed, and watched Skypaw give it an uneasy glance. “Come on, just lick it at least!” he pleaded.

Skypaw sniffed at it, his eyes locked with Deadpaw’s. “Hm,” was all he said, but there was intrigue and hunger in his eyes. He took a small bite, and Deadpaw smiled as the pale tom’s eyes grew wide. “This is _really_ good!” he exclaimed.

“I told you!”

“So you really don’t eat fish?” Rainpaw asked, looking over at the non-Stormclan apprentices.

“We don’t like to get our paws wet,” Hopepaw murmured.

“Moonclan believes all creatures that live in the river touched by the Moonpool are sacred and should not be eaten,” Meadowpaw replied.

“Well, sacred or not, fish taste _great!”_ Skypaw chimed in.

Meadowpaw gave her brother a look. “Good luck trying to catch them when we get back to camp.”

No one spoke, but Drownpaw could tell the others were all thinking about their old homes. _What’s it even gonna be like when we get back?_ Drownpaw thought to herself. Her nose wrinkled. _Probably filled with bear stench._ She pushed the distasteful thought away. Everything would probably go back to how they were, give or take a moon for reconstruction. She’d resume her training with Antfoot, and would soon be fighting alongside her clanmates as a full warrior of Stormclan. Drownpaw took a bite of her vole, and it felt like a stone falling in her stomach when she realized that these cats she was sharing prey with would one day be facing off against her in battle. One look at Rainpaw’s dreadstricken face told her that the others were thinking similarly.

“I think we should call it a night. My paws are _aching_ from all the walking we did. We should be pretty close already, right?” Stonepaw faced the others with a grin, although Drownpaw could feel the anxiety pulsing through him. The others murmured in agreement and began walking into the woods.

Soon Drownpaw found herself alone, the forest eerily silent as she absentmindedly searched for a good place to rest. Despite her previous annoyance with the concept of sleeping with the other clan cats, she had found herself getting used to it. The soft snores and breathing, while at first annoying, helped lull her to sleep quicker than back when she was in the Stormclan apprentices den. Everything was silent there, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She couldn't stand the quiet.

Drownpaw tilted her head as she approached a thick bramble wall. She sniffed it cautiously before pulling her snout back. _Ugh._ The bear has been here, but not for a while. Despite the overpowering stench, Drownpaw could scent something else underneath it. It smelled familiar to her, a musky, forest scent. Her eyes widened. _The Moonclan camp!_ She pushed through a narrow entrance in the brambles, looking out into a large area of trees and shrubs that made up the camp. It certainly looked worse for wear, she noticed, with prey bones and scraps of bedding littered everywhere. But what made Drownpaw's fur prickle was the ghastly amount of blood that stained the grass. _It's even worse than our camp,_ she thought with a shudder. _I thought the amount of Moonclan cats seemed small…_ She forced herself to look away from the wrecked camp. _No way any of us are sleeping here tonight._ She squeezed back through the brambles and carried onwards, barely paying attention to her surroundings.

“I just don't know what to do,” came a whisper. Drownpaw's ears turned to the direction of the sound, and she silently crept closer and hid behind a large bush. Rainpaw was huddled next to Meadowpaw, the spotted tabby's fur pressed against the torbie’s. “Before all of this, just meeting you at the border was enough for me. But now that I've gotten the chance to live with you… I don't know if I can go back,” Rainpaw meowed.

 _She's been sneaking off to spend time with her?!_ Drownpaw thought in outrage. _No wonder they were so close before!_

“It'll be ok,” Meadowpaw murmured, wrapping her wispy tail around Rainpaw. “We’ll think of something.”

Rainpaw pulled away, her blue eyes full of despair. “I don't think I can do it.”

“Do what?” Meadowpaw’s voice was filled with concern and a hint of anxiety. She glanced down at the smaller she-cat, her tail still touching her back.

“I don't think I can be without you.” Rainpaw stared up at her. “I'm going to leave Stormclan.”

“You'd do that for me?” Meadowpaw asked softly, her eyes wide with surprise. “What about your friends? Your family?”

Rainpaw scoffed. “What friends? Drownpaw and Deadpaw can't stand me. My mom died of greencough moons ago.” Rainpaw wilted a bit. “My dad's the only one I have left, and he means a lot to me, but…” She gave a small smile. “I love you, Meadowpaw. You mean everything to me, and if I had to climb the Highstones and back if it means being with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat.”

Meadowpaw purred, and the two she-cats cuddled, affection clear in their eyes.

 _Great Starclan._ Drownpaw was disgusted at the idea of Rainpaw abandoning her clan for a pretty girl, but at the same time she was secretly happy that the annoying she-cat would be leaving. Drownpaw smiled to herself, and the smile turned into a mischievous smirk as she walked out from behind the bush. Her pelt brushed against it and rustles it loudly, making Meadowpaw's tail bush up and Rainpaw jump to her paws.

“How long have you been there?!” the grey she-cat spat out, the fur on her back standing on end.

“I just got here,” Drownpaw met her eyes nonchalantly. “I was going to ask if you found any good places to sleep yet. I found the Moonclan camp, but I doubt you'd want to stay there,” she added to Meadowpaw. Her eyes moved to focus onto Rainpaw. _But I bet_ you'd _love to, you mousehearted traitor._ “It’s a mess, to put it lightly.”

Meadowpaw’s face fell, the pain of a memory showing in her eyes. “Yes… none of us have been there for moons. The latest attack was devastating, and we had to flee and find temporary refuge in the Highstones until we moved to the new camp with you guys.” She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. “We did find a large thicket that would make good shelter. The others are already there, we were just heading to find you.”

“Great,” Drownpaw mewed. “Lead the way.” The two she-cats began to lead her to the den, but as Drownpaw stood to follow she caught the gaze of her clanmate. Rainpaw’s eyes were defiant, but the subtle fear was evident to Drownpaw. She met her gaze with a bored, emotionless one, but her mind was churning with the information of her betrayal.


	11. CHAPTER 10

Deadpaw flinched awake, the dawn light hitting his eyes instantly erasing all remnants of his dream. He mentally reached out, trying to remember what it was, but it was wiped from his memory. All that remained was a vague sense of panic. He had to get out.  
He rose to his paws, looking past the entrance of the den. _I'll get some prey. That would help. Maybe another fish. Or a vole, or -_

“Ow,” came a quiet hiss.

Deadpaw looked down to see that he had stepped on Skypaw's tail, and he immediately stepped off it as a hot wave of embarrassment hit him. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered.

Skypaw blinked his piercing blue eyes, and he smiled at the tom. “It's fine. I needed to get up anyways.” He stood, and padded around the other sleeping forms to Deadpaw. “Want to hunt?” Deadpaw nodded, finding himself unable to verbally respond. Skypaw brushed past him, the dawn light illuminating his pelt and giving it the appearance of sunlit snow. Deadpaw found himself enraptured by the Moonclan tom, and only a wordless flick of Skypaw's tail shook him out of his daze.

“You gotta show me how to fish,” Skypaw said after Deadpaw had taken no more than two steps out of the den.

“Is that allowed? I thought you weren't supposed to hunt anything in the river,” Deadpaw meowed.

“You're right…” Skypaw’s face fell for a heartbeat. “You can though! Stormclan doesn't believe in all that mousebrained stuff. You could like, catch fish and sneak them to me!”

Deadpaw laughed, unaware if he was joking or not. “Only if you catch me squirrels!”

“It's a deal!” Skypaw grinned at him. “We can meet at Four Trees to exchange prey and hang out once everything goes back to normal.”

 _When everything goes back to normal…_ Deadpaw thought to the future. If they defeated the bear, the clans would go back to their own camps, and tensions would be restored. And if they failed… Deadpaw pushed the thought away. _We_ won't _fail._ Despite this thought he felt uncertainty grip him. _I could die,_ he realized. _I might never see Skypaw again. I should tell him…_ He opened his jaws to speak, glancing over to the pale tom, but to his disheartenment he was busy stalking a squirrel. He watched as Skypaw expertly moved towards it, his paws making no sound on the forest floor. Before he could even blink the tom had sprung toward it, and he held it in his claws as he bit down onto its neck.

“Great catch!” Deadpaw meowed.

Skypaw turned his head and blinked at him in appreciation. He set down the squirrel to ask, “Wanna share it?” Deadpaw nodded and walked over after Skypaw beckoned him with his tail. He crouched beside the pale tom, face heating up as their pelts brushed. As he ate from the squirrel’s carcass he couldn’t take his gaze off of Skypaw. He had barely known the apprentice before a moon ago. He’d seen him at a Gathering once, but he only really got to talk to him when the clans had moved in together. As soon as the initial meeting ended Skypaw came over to introduce himself, and the two spent the whole night talking together. Deadpaw had felt an instant connection with him, that they were fated to meet. He really cared about him, and he desperately wanted to let Skypaw know, but anxiety held him back. Until now. Fear of dying has haunted him all his life, but this time it was like claws around his throat. _I want him to know how I feel before I die._

“Skypaw,” he mumbled, “can I tell you something?”

Deadpaw could’ve sworn that Skypaw's eyes lit up for a second. “Yeah… what is it?”

Deadpaw swallowed. “I, uh…”

“Heads up,” Meadowpaw called, and Deadpaw flinched as a mouse ran right in front of him, the torbie she-cat on its heels. A few heartbeats later she had it in her jaws, and there was a prideful look in her eye.

“Sorry about her. Littermates.” Skypaw rolled his eyes before looking back at Deadpaw. “What were you going to say?”

Deadpaw glanced over at Meadowpaw, who didn't seem to be listening in but was still much too close for his comfort. “Nothing,” he stammered. “I just - this squirrel tastes really good.” Skypaw only hummed in agreement, barely holding his gaze before digging back into the prey. Deadpaw internally winced. _So much for that._

* * *

Drownpaw grunted as she hit the forest floor. The kid’s got strength, she thought almost proudly. “Great job, Stonepaw. Let’s give it a rest now.”

Stonepaw rose to his paws. He was panting, but his eyes shone with pride and satisfaction. “I think I'm really getting the hang of these moves!”

“You really are.” Drownpaw shook the dust from her fur, smiling a bit. “That was actually a really complex one we did back then, and you aced it. Your mentor will be shocked when they see how well trained you are!”

“Really?” Stonepaw squealed. “Oh wow, thanks Drownpaw!”

“No problem, kid.” She found herself smiling as she led him back to the den. _It really feels nice,_ she thought to herself, _being open. Making a friend._ She caught Stonepaw’s bright, innocent gaze, and her good mood immediately dropped as she remembered their differing clans. _I shouldn’t be doing this. She found herself walking faster. One day he’s going to use those battle moves against me. I’m going to use them against him. I never should’ve let myself get close to him, no matter how good it feels._ As they approached the den she gave him a quick nod, barely looking at him as she ducked under the low hanging bush and came face to face with her brother.

“Oh,” Deadpaw meowed, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Drownpaw looked off to the side quickly, attempting to hide her obviously upset demeanor.

“Did something happen?” Deadpaw asked quietly.

 _Foxdung._ “Yeah,” she sighed, plopping into her nest beside him. “I’m just thinking about… everything that’s going to happen after this.”

Deadpaw’s eyes widened, and Drownpaw could’ve sworn she saw a flash of guilt in them. “Ah. Yeah. That.” He shuffled his paws. “Yeah it’s - it’s hard. Doing this. I really - can I tell you something?”

Drownpaw blinked. “Of course, Deadpaw. I’m your sister.”

Deadpaw looked away bashfully. “Right, yeah. You gotta promise to not get mad though. This is the type of thing you’d get mad about.”

“Oh?” Drownpaw felt a prick of unease, but didn’t show it.

“I… like Skypaw. A lot. But I don’t know what to do, after we get back to our territories. I don’t want to break the code, but I also can’t just abandon what we have,” Deadpaw meowed, not making eye contact with her.

“Oh.” Drownpaw remembered all the times she had seen them interact and then cursed herself for not realizing sooner. _“Oh._ Uh, wow. Okay. That’s - I don’t know what to say,” she meowed honestly. She thought back to Rainpaw and Meadowpaw, how Rainpaw was so willing to leave her clan for her. “You have a few options,” she meowed vaguely. “But none of them come free of consequence. You have to choose what really matters to you - your clan, or your friends.” _Although you’re clearly more than that,_ she added internally.

“Thanks, Drownpaw.” Deadpaw smiled a bit, but the sense of anxiety and dread never left his eyes. He flicked his tail. “Are you going through the same issue?” he asked.

“Huh?” Drownpaw froze.

To her anger and embarrassment Deadpaw side-eyed her, and she could clearly see him smirk. “I see how you are around Stonepaw.”

 _Stonepaw?! Oh Starclan he thinks I -_ “Deadpaw no!” Drownpaw shook her head quickly, disgusted by the thought. “No, we aren’t like that at all! I don’t even like toms in that way! I just think of him as a younger brother!”

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m sorry - you don’t like toms?”

“Yeah but that’s not the point! Do people really think I like him like that?” Drownpaw felt a wave of dread hit her. “Do you think _he_ likes me like that?!”

“No!” Deadpaw laughed. “Great Starclan, Drownpaw, calm down!”

“Mousebrain! You really freaked me out there!” Drownpaw hit him with her tail, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling. To her chagrin, Deadpaw saw her.

“This journey has really changed you,” he meowed with a smile.

“Yeah,” Drownpaw admitted, feeling lighter. “It really has.”


	12. CHAPTER 11

“Berrypaw!” Hopepaw’s soft voice woke up the small, dainty apprentice with a jolt. The sandy she-cat slowly padded towards him, tail held tall. Berrypaw’s small head lifted from the moss he was snoozing on, eyes wide with the aftermath of being frightened out of his sleep. “Wanna go hunting?” Hopepaw asked, her multicoloured eyes glowing in the dim sunrise that somewhat warmed Berrypaw’s short fur. He nodded hesitantly, not saying a word as he carefully stood and stretched his thin body with a yawn, claws unsheathed. Hopepaw didn’t seem to mind his nonverbal answer, used to his silence and shy demeanor. With a flick of her tail, she turned to trot out the small, makeshift den, Berrypaw hot on her trail.

The dew covered grass felt refreshing on Hopepaw’s pads, and she found herself deeply inhaling, taking in the perfect morning, the type that she would never get sick of. Berrypaw’s anxious shifting caught Hopepaw’s attention, and she blinked, taking the hint to continue on. She knew Berrypaw uncomfortably well, considering they were from differing clans. She only knew him so well because he was always alone at gatherings, so she approached him, and they talked. It became a ritual, and they bonded instantly. Hopepaw’s energy clashed with Berrypaw’s shyness, but Hopepaw was the cat that Berrypaw needed to socialize, to break out of his shell. Berrypaw trusted her with everything, going against the code and everything he knew, but to him that didn't matter; Hopepaw was more important to him than some lousey rules that old cats made moons before he was even a thought. 

“Earth to Berryboy!” Hopepaw’s voice rang through Berrypaw’s ears, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he flinched at the nickname. 

“Sorry!” He sped up, keeping his pace to stay beside the sandy she-cat he’s come to adore so dearly. He glanced up at her; being much smaller than her made it so he couldn’t just... talk. He felt had to look up to look her in the eyes. 

“You’re always so lost in thought,” Hopepaw laughed, whiskers twitching. “What’s going on in that tiny head of yours? Isn’t it too small to even hold a functioning brain?” Berrypaw couldn't help but chuckle at that, tail twitching. 

“You’re so mean to me!” Berrypaw pouted, attempting to feign sadness, but his good mood broke it instantly. “You’re just an oversized apprentice! I’m not small, you’re just too big!” 

“You’re almost as small as Stonepaw, you mousebrain!” Hopepaw replied, bumping her flank into Berrypaw’s playfully. Berrypaw smiled, ears twitching. They both fell silent for several heartbeats, and as his smile began to fall Berrypaw finally broke the silence. 

“It feels wrong,” he murmured, eyes blank. Hopepaw stopped, tilting her head. 

“What does?” she asked, genuinely confused. Berrypaw continued a slow pace before sitting down by a tree, lifting his head. 

“Being a tom! I...” Berrypaw trailed off. “I kinda wanna be a she-cat...” 

Hopepaw instantly bounded to their side, plopping down beside them with little to no hesitation. “Is that so?” Hopepaw asked, wrapping her tail around the confused apprentice. 

“Yeah, I mean... I don’t feel... right? It’s hard to explain!” Berrypaw replied, obviously frustrated by their feelings. “I’m not a tom, I’m a she-cat. I was just... kitted wrong,” they sighed. “Whenever someone calls me a tom, or uses tom pronouns, I feel uncomfortable, and sick,” Berrypaw spoke, obviously deep in thought. “And the thought of presenting as a she-cat, being accepted as a she-cat... it makes me really happy.” 

“Well, I think you’d make a wonderful, beautiful she-cat,” Hopepaw purred, pressing her nose against Berrypaw’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Berrypaw croaked. “That.. that means a lot to me.” 

“Anytime, Berrygirl.” 

Berrypaw and Hopepaw padded back to the makeshift dens with a thrush and two mice, dropping them off before going to meet the other apprentices again. Berrypaw caught sight of them all chattering in the den, anxiety weighing her chest down. “Is this a good idea?” She asked, her eyes flicking to Hopepaw. Hopepaw nodded, her smile bright. It eased Berrypaw of her anxiety somewhat, and the two slowly entered the den. 

“Everyone,” Hopepaw meowed loudly. “Berrypaw has something to say.” The others turned to look at the pair curiously, and Berrypaw shrank against Hopepaw. 

“I, uh,” Berrypaw began nervously, and flinched at the anxiety she could hear in her voice. “I’ve been kind of having a... a battle with myself, but uh, I- I’ve decided I’d like to- to be called a s-she-cat, if that’s okay?” she mewed, her voice small, and her statement sounded more like a question. 

Skypaw was the first to speak. “Of course it’s ok!” he meowed. He headed over to her, giving her a playful headbutt and a smile. “I’m proud you were able to figure out more about yourself, Berrypaw!” Berrypaw couldn’t help but crack a smile, her eyes clouded with emotion. Deadpaw was watching with admiration, a purr rising from his throat. 

“Why wouldn’t it be alright?” He asked, smiling. “You can be whatever you want to be.” 

“I-I was just worried,” Berrypaw stammered. “I thought - I was scared you would think I’m weird.” 

“It’s not weird,” Rainpaw put in, still sitting at the edge of the den next to Meadowpaw. She looked off to the side awkwardly. “I’m… like you. I-I was a tom, but it wasn’t right. I feel a lot better knowing I’m a she-cat, and…” she smiled a bit. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Really?” Berrypaw asked quietly, perking her ears up in curiosity. “I- thought I was alone-” 

“Nope, far from it. Twilightstar is the same,” Drownpaw interrupted from the corner of the den. “Believe it or not, scatterbrains, I’m happy for you too.” Drownpaw meowed. 

“Me too!” Stonepaw chimed in, his little tail wagging. 

“And me.” Meadowpaw stood, looking at Berrypaw with a fond smile. “I’m proud to call you my sister.” 

“Thank you everyone,” Berrypaw meowed, choking up. Her eyes were full of relief and happiness as she beamed.


	13. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and extreme gore. Please read with caution.

_We’re making great progress,_ Drownpaw thought with satisfaction as the apprentices journeyed through the forest. According to Meadowpaw (who had become her second in command thanks to her knowledge of the territory and the fact that she was the only Moonclan apprentice Drownpaw could tolerate), they were getting close to the river that bordered her clan and Stormclan. Drownpaw was remarkably excited to be in her own territory again, and she could tell her clanmates felt the same way.

“Do you hear that?” As Berrypaw meowed anxiously, Drownpaw couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“There’s nothing here but birds and mice,” Drownpaw barely growled.

“No, I hear it too.” For the first time, Skypaw looked seriously anxious. “We need to go.”

“There’s nothing here -” Drownpaw started, but as she heard a loud rustle her confidence drained out of her.

“Hide!” Hopepaw hissed. The apprentices darted behind a bush right before a large patrol of cats from each clan entered the area they were previously in.

“What's a patrol doing so far from the temporary camp?” Stonepaw whispered, his ears standing straight up.

Drownpaw felt her chest tighten. “They're looking for us.” Her words sank into the apprentices, leaving bitter tastes in their mouths. “We need to get out of here,” she hissed. “We'll be searching the elders for ticks for _moons_ if we get caught!” Skypaw, Deadpaw, Berrypaw, and Meadowpaw instantly got to their paws. Stonepaw followed quickly, a faraway look in his eyes. _What's with him?_ Drownpaw thought before turning to Rainpaw expectantly. The dappled she-cat was frozen to the spot, staring at a dark blue-grey tom. “Come on, we need to go!” Drownpaw growled.

“My father's on that patrol,” Rainpaw breathed. With a jolt of alarm Drownpaw realized she wanted to go to him. “Rainpaw, you mouseheart, don't you even _think_ of blowing our cover just to see your stupid father!” Drownpaw snarled.

Rainpaw locked her blue eyes onto Drownpaw's angrily. “You wouldn't understand how it feels!” she snapped.

Fury surged through Drownpaw like a pack of dogs. She unsheathed her claws to attack. “How _dare_ you!” As she prepared to spring at her clanmate, an ear-splitting roar sound through the forest, making her flinch and whip head to face the source of the sound.

The bear stood before them, as tall as an oak tree and twice as wide, claws jutting out from its paws like pointed stones. Its dark, narrowed eyes were staring straight at the patrol.

The leader of the patrol let out a defensive, furious hiss. He looks familiar, Drownpaw thought, realizing that he was the deputy of Breezeclan. She watched with wide eyes as the bear roared in response, and her blood froze as it suddenly batted at a tabby tom as if he were a leaf. Terrified shrieks filled the clearing, as well as what sounded like a choked sob. She turned to see the Moonclan apprentices looked scared out of their wits, but only Skypaw was the one making the sound. His pupils were slits and his fluffed up tail was curled in between his legs as he stared straight at the creature with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Get to the trees, now!” Rockclaw yowled. He leapt onto the bear's face, causing it to stumble backwards. The monster let out an angry growl and twisted its head, sending the grey tom hurtling to the ground. Drownpaw heard Stonepaw let out a quiet whimper.

“Rockclaw!” a taupe she-cat screeched, leaping towards him to shove him out of the way as the bear's paw came crashing down. She screamed out in pain as it connected with her side, the large claws ripping through her flesh.

Rockclaw nudged her with his nose, trying to get her back to her paws before he latched himself onto the bears back. “I'll cover for you, Dustflight! Can you get up that oak?” he asked, pointing to the tree in question. The she-cat nodded painfully, hobbling to it. Rockclaw dragged his claws through the bears fur, drawing blood. As it fell back to crush him he skillfully leapt off and ran up to the tree. He dug his claws into the bark and climbed it quickly, but the bear had regained its footing and was now bounding towards him. Drownpaw held her breath, praying to Starclan he'd make it in time. Right before he was able to climb to a high branch the bears paw smacked him and pulled him down, and he landed hard at the base of the tree.

A loud click echoed throughout the forest, like a fox snapping its teeth, followed by an agony and horror filled scream. Dustflight nearly fell off of the branch she held herself against, yowling and crying out to Rockclaw. Drownpaw lifted her head somewhat, but instantly found regret in her action. Rockclaw was clamped between two, shiny silver maws, digging deep into his flesh in the centre of his torso. He tried to mewl something out, but blood bubbled in his throat, and his head fell to the side. The thick, red liquid spilled out, and he began choking, wheezing. The bear sniffed at Rockclaw’s body, lapping at the blood that covered the teeth crushing the tom’s body, and Rockclaw twitched, but didn't make a sound. Drownpaw’s eyes were glued to the scene, wide and terrified, and she was frozen when the bears paws placed themselves upon the contraption, holding it firm against the ground. _Starclan, please stop this!_

A loud crack. A sickening crunch. The bear’s teeth dug into the deputy’s spine before tearing back, and Drownpaw nearly collapsed at the scene. Rockclaw’s mouth hung open in a silent shriek, before his body fell slack. Or, what was left of it. The tom’s upper torso hung from the bear’s jaws, pouring blood. The stench invaded Drownpaw’s nose, and she began choking. She turned, her body shaking and her eyes wide, and she only realized she had not been breathing.

The albino apprentice sucked in a small breath, her eyes travelling from her own shaking paws to Stonepaw’s body, and if he wasn’t standing, she’d think he was dead. _Dead - Rockclaw - That’s his father. That was his father._

Her eyes began wandering between the other apprentices, their looks of horror all shared. Skypaw was halfway to passing out, heaving and coughing, bent over. His forearms trembled with effort to hold his body up, and Meadowpaw quickly came to his aid despite her state. Deadpaw slowly walked towards the small tabby tom, wrapping his tail around Stonepaw’s. The grey tom seemed to relax for a moment, until the apprentice next to him began to speak.

“Stonepaw,” Deadpaw whispered, and there was an unusual softness to his voice. “Are you… okay?”

Stonepaw didn't reply for a while. His eyes stared at nothing. “I want to get as far away from this place as possible,” he finally mewed. The others nodded silently, and Drownpaw stepped aside, shakily, for the small tom to lead the way.

* * *

By dawn they were still walking, and the group was obviously tiring. While each apprentice wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, no one had the guts to bring it up to Stonepaw, and he clearly had no intention of stopping.

Right when Drownpaw felt her paws were going to fall off, Stonepaw halted near an abandoned badger set. “We can rest here,” he said, his soft voice devoid of emotion. The others only nodded wearily, and walked into the den. Drownpaw curled up against the wall, watching Stonepaw lay next to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't bring herself to.

“Stonepaw,” she mewed gently after several heartbeats that felt as long as moons, “we can turn around if you want to, we can go home.” She spoke, curling her tail around the smaller apprentice like a mother would.

“No,” he whispered so softly Drownpaw barely noticed that he spoke. “I don’t want his death to be for nothing.” He pushed his trembling body against hers, letting out tiny sobs against her shoulder. Drownpaw didn’t hesitate to place her head against Stonepaw’s shoulder, pressing her cheek against the tom’s.

“We’ll take down that monster no matter what,” she replied, closing her eyes. “I promise.”


	14. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and extreme gore. Please read with caution.

Nightgaze lifted his head, his ears turning to hear the commotion coming from outside the medicine den. His focus landed on the patrol that had gone out to find the missing apprentices earlier, but something was dreadfully wrong. They all shook heavily, and Rockclaw was missing. Tangleclaw quickly pushed past him, rushing into the clearing. He sat watching with an unreadable expression, only narrowing his eyes when Dustflight’s eyes locked with his. Despite her wounds, she snapped back to reality, her pupils thinning to slits. He watched calmly as she stormed into the den, blood dripping from her long, thick fur, but that was the least of his concerns when his eyes met her flaring ones once more. Her lips were drawn back in a vicious snarl, and suddenly she thrust her head forward, a whisker length away from the medicine cat’s.

“You!” Dustflight spat, fur standing on end, eyes blazing. “Starclan must've told you this was going to happen! Why didn't you do anything!? You’re a foxhearted freak!” She hissed, half yowling her frustrated insults. Nightgaze wanted nothing more than to rake those pretty, pissed off eyes out of her head, but he knew better. Suddenly, Dustflight’s paws struck out, raking thorn sharp claws against dark, short fur. Nightgaze quickly stepped backwards, lifting his head away from the blows.

“Dustflight,” he began, his voice deep and crackling, never failing to send chills down cats spines. “You must calm down, all this anger can cause more bleeding, if you have not noticed.” Nightgaze spoke calmly, blinking away blood that trickled onto his eyelids, and Dustflight’s fur flattened slowly, taking more time than the sleek black cat would prefer. “Please, lay down.” Dustflight slowly padded towards a soft nest in the dark den, almost falling over the moment her paws hit the soft bedding. Nightgaze pressed against her flank, easing her down onto her belly. Her breathing had calmed down, but she was still sick with grief and horror, sobs wracking her breathing occasionally.

Nightgaze pressed his nose against her flank, closing his eyes. “Breathe deeply for me,” he ordered coldly, yet his voice remained quiet, barely above a whisper. Dustflight complied, before hissing out an exhale, clawing at the bedding. “Your ribs are cracked, probably bruising your lungs, causing that amount of pain,” he explained, his nose still pressed to her flank in between the large wounds. He stood, slowly padding towards a smaller opening in the den.

“I’m so sorry for snapping at you like that, Nightgaze,” Dustflight mewed weakly, and Nightgaze flicked his tail in acknowledgement.

“It’s not an issue, darling,” Nightgaze replied softly, his paws shifting through herbs in small shelves. “I understand why you might be so angry,” his paw shoved aside a stone. “Losing someone you love, it’s always hard.” His eyes focused on a few berries deep in the crevice, pupils widening to adjust to the darkness.

Nightgaze turned around, a bundle of herbs in his teeth. He set them down in front of Dustflight gently when he stepped back to her. She gently nudged it open, eyes closed as she lapped up two red berries.

“Especially if it could've been stopped so easily; especially if you don’t raise a single claw to stop that event from happening.”

Dustflight froze, swallowing the berries. “You - had a sign?”

“I did,” Nightgaze replied, pushing the bundle closer towards the grief stricken she-cat. “I tried to stop it, but you know what Twilightstar said when I had warned her?” He meowed quietly, eyes narrowed. Dustflight’s claws hooked into the earth, her breathing quickening.

“What is happening to me?” She asked, her eyes glazed over with fear as she looked up at the medicine cat.

“Twilightstar called me a liar, and now Rockclaw is dead.” Nightgaze didn’t bother answering her question, eyes ice cold against her throbbing fur. Dustflight writhed in the nest, heaving for breath but wincing whenever she did due to her injuries. Nightgaze calmly watched her wriggle in agony, trying her hardest to suck in air without harming herself. She began hacking, her eyes wide with fear.

“W-What did you give me?” She mewled, blinking rapidly.

“You wanted to see Rockclaw again, right?” Nightgaze purred, curling his tail around his paws, holding back a grin at the way Dustflight’s terrified gaze was glazing over with the realization, tears pricking the corners of her horrified eyes. Eventually her hacking led to blood splattering onto the ground, foam leaking out the corners of her gaping jaws, sobs wracking her body freely now, as the pain she felt breathing was nothing compared to this. Nightgaze watched her head fall against the ground, her body rolling onto her scarred side, paws twitching in the air, grasping for something that she couldn’t reach. Nightgaze slowly stood, taking careful steps to stand beside her flank, resting his forepaws on the untouched fur upon her ribs. Her eyes slowly met his, and a small whine left her blood stained maw, before Nightgaze harshly pushed his paws down. Dustflight barely made a sound as her ribs snapped beneath her pelt, piercing her lungs, and she finally went limp beneath Nightgaze. He gently backed up, examining the corpse in his den emotionlessly, his expression quickly shifting to a horrified, disturbed one when he heard a cat enter the den.

“Oh my Starclan -” It was Twilightstar, her eyes wide with horror upon viewing the she-cat. “What - happened?”

Nightgaze lifted his head slowly, facing Twilightstar, his eyes wide and pained. “She stumbled and fell onto her bad side, and I heard a snap - her ribs... they had to be cracked and she - she fell over-” Nightgaze stuttered, voice small and helpless as his eyes floated towards the blood pooling at Dustflight’s mouth. “I couldn’t save her,” he whispered, before drawing back his lips into a snarl. “And it’s _your_ fault!”

Twilightstar backed up by a pawstep, blinking rapidly. Nightgaze swung his head around to face her, growling lowly.

“If you had just listened to my warning for once in your lives, she wouldn't be dead!” Nightgaze spat, before pausing. “Rockclaw wouldn't of died either, it’s your fault!” He hissed, eyes narrowed as he approached her. “I hope you’re happy with yourself, Twilightstar. That blood is staining your fur, not mine.”


	15. CHAPTER 14:

The morning air was chilly, the sun barely poking past the horizon when Drownpaw stretched and yawned, carefully standing. It had only occurred to her several heartbeats later that she slept beside Stonepaw the whole night like a protective queen, and she waited for the wave of embarrassment. It never came. Instead, she felt content and proud that she had gotten Stonepaw to sleep peacefully, at least to her knowledge.

It didn’t take very long for her to realize that the kit she cuddled to sleep wasn't beside her, and that peaceful feeling she had was torn away, replaced by a feeling of anxiety clawing at her neck. “Stonepaw?”

“I’m here,” came his voice from outside the den. It was uncharacteristically quiet, and Drownpaw barely realized he had spoken. She carefully padded between sleeping cats, and soon ended up beside Stonepaw. She went still.

The energy he radiated like sunlight constantly was torn to shreds, replaced by an eerie, silent aura. His smile was gone, the light from his eyes nothing but shadows, and she nearly flinched at the state he was in. He only blinked as she sat down next to him, and an uncomfortable amount of time had passed before he turned his head to look at her. “How are you?” he meowed finally.

“I’m, uh,” Drownpaw murmured, pausing to sigh. “I’m alright,” she lied, almost wincing at how bitter it felt to lie to the young tom. “Are you okay?” She asked, hoping that the worried tone might wash out the sour taste she felt crawling up her throat.

Stonepaw shrugged. Drownpaw felt her stomach clench. “I’m just trying not to think about it,” he whispered, a bit of emotion cracking through his dull tone. His pelt quivered ever so slightly. “Why did it have to be him?” He suddenly whimpered.

“Starclan made a choice, I suppose,” Drownpaw replied, uncomfortably quiet, her eyes staring blankly at the sky. “Everything happens for a reason.”

“H-He wouldn’t have gone out if I didn’t leave.” Stonepaw’s eyes widened. “It’s my fault he died. I killed him!” he wailed. Drownpaw’s fur instantly stood on end, eyes wide.

“Stonepaw, it’s not your fault at all!” She replied quickly, and her tone was somewhat annoyed, making her flinch at her own voice. “If anything, it’s mine. I made you come with me,” she murmured, wrapping her tail around Stonepaw.

“No, I chose to come. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Stonepaw sniffled and pressed himself against Drownpaw. He fell silent for a moment, looking up at Drownpaw with eyes that were barely holding back tears.

“When my parents died, I blamed myself too,” Drownpaw mewed, her voice soft. “They were killed by the bear, protecting me, when I had the chance to run long before. I thought it was my fault that they died, that they died because I made the wrong choice,” she paused, and Stonepaw could faintly feel her body trembling. “But I learned that wasn’t true. Even if you hadn’t chose to come along and I left, Rockclaw might have came looking, and things couldn't be any different.” As she spoke, the warmth in her voice became familiar to Stonepaw. “It’s not your fault, and it will never be your fault. Your dad was brave, and he died looking for us. He died for you. Do you think he would be happy knowing you’re whimpering about something you couldn't change?” she asked, and despite her questions subtle harshness, she was genuinely affectionate.

Stonepaw cracked a smile, even giggling a bit, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Y-You’re right,” he meowed, “he wouldn’t like that at all. He always wanted me to be happy… it just hurts so much.”

“I know how you feel,” Drownpaw murmured, wrapping her tail tighter around him. “It’s like a creature inside your chest, clawing at you from the inside. It wants to get out but it can’t, and you ache and hurt from all of the gashes it creates. Am I correct?” Stonepaw nodded, his wide eyes taking in her words. “But despite this, you will heal. It’ll take a long, long time, but it’ll start hurting less each day. It will leave a scar, but it’ll make you stronger, and ready to face off what comes next. And as you recover, I’ll be right here. All of us will be.” She felt a bubble of warmth fill her chest. “We’ll get through this together.”

* * *

It was the day of the attack. Stonepaw’s eyes were wide with anxiety and excitement, barely blinking as Drownpaw spoke. The other apprentices were the same, fur bristling, tails and whiskers twitching.

“The bear is obviously much stronger than any warrior, so we must be careful. The plan is to wait until the bear leaves, drop off freshkill in front of its den, and attack from all angles when it’s distracted.” Drownpaw spoke confidently, but Stonepaw didn't miss how her voice wavered slightly. “If we attack its eyes and legs, it can put the bear at a disadvantage.” The other apprentices nodded hesitantly, looking at each other to see their reactions. “We’ll leave at sunhigh, it should be awake and out of its den then.”

The group of apprentices split up, most likely to prepare themselves for the fight that had yet to come. Stonepaw anxiously padded towards the tall, white she-cat, his ears perked. “Aren’t you scared?” He asked, his voice soft. Drownpaw’s red eyes met Stonepaw’s, and she sighed, nodding.

“I feel like I can’t let it show, though, it might scare the others,” she replied quietly, blinking as she glanced at the cats. “I’m the big sister type, the cold one, the girl who is never scared.” Stonepaw just watched her speak, inhaling sharply before he replied.

“Do you think everything’s gonna end up alright?” he asked, ears drooping somewhat as his expression turned from anxious to worried. Drownpaw nodded, her eyes soft, quite the opposite of how she had glared at Stonepaw when she first met him.

“Of course,” the albino she-cat replied, dipping her head down to lick Stonepaw’s head affectionately. Stonepaw smiled, a purr rumbling through his chest at the gesture. Despite the anxiety that made his heart turn ice cold moments ago, he felt peaceful and warm.

The feeling didn’t last long.

A horrified shriek tore through the clearing, and Stonepaw’s fur stood on end. He quickly turned around, eyes wide when he saw Deadpaw and Skypaw running towards them. Hopepaw and Berrypaw were crouched in the makeshift den, but that wasn’t what he focused on at that moment. A large, dark brown creature tore through the trees, it's roar leaving Stonepaw’s ears ringing. Rainpaw and Meadowpaw were darting away from the bear, eyes wide and ears flat to their skulls. _It’s huge,_ Stonepaw thought, unable to verbally form a sentence. _We’re going to die here._


	16. CHAPTER 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and extreme gore. Please read with caution.

“Run!” Drownpaw’s voice ripped Stonepaw from his thoughts, and before he could register his movements, his paws were taking him further away from the bear. He caught up to Drownpaw, fur sticking out on end, eyes wide in terror.

“Drownpaw, it’s huge! How are we supposed to fight this thing!?” Stonepaw asked between terrified huffs, and Drownpaw slowly came to a stop, whipping around. The other apprentices almost ran into her, but she held her ground, claws dug into the earth.

“Fight it, together, obviously,” Drownpaw replied, her voice confident, yet Stonepaw could tell she was as scared as he was. The bear came barreling towards the eight cats, emitting a loud growl-like noise. Stonepaw quickly jumped out of the way but his paw landed on a hidden rock, causing him to tumble across the long grass. He hooked his claws in to stop himself from sliding any further and quickly lifted his head up. His eyes locked onto the large animal, a cat clamped in its massive jaws. He quickly stood up, and the world felt like it was swaying, ice forming in his chest. Before he knew it, he crouched and pounced onto its broad shoulders, rough fur barely shifting under his paw pads. He hooked his claws into the heated flesh, ripping down violently with any chance he got. Scarlet leaked between his claws, soaking his paws as he continued to tear, a futile attempt to make the bear drop the cat.

“Meadowpaw!” Rainpaw’s voice tore through the clearing, choked by fear - absolute horror and fear. It was so broken, so helpless. Stonepaw lifted his head to look at the grey she-cat in front of the bear, eyes wide.

“Rainpaw, r- ” A loud shriek interrupted his sentence, but it wasn’t his own, or Rainpaw’s. It was Meadowpaw’s. His body fell still and cold when the sound of a crackling, gurgling noise filled the clearing, something thick splattering the ground. Stonepaw was still as a rock, attempting to process what had just happened. The sounds clawed at his ears, forcing his mind to reflect on how gruesomely his father was murdered. In a heartbeat, he was thrown off of the bear’s back, rolling across the grass once more. He hesitantly lifted his head from the fall brush, his eyes instantly snapping to Meadowpaw’s body still in the bear’s jaws. Her chest was slowly, barely, falling and rising, the ribs sticking out of her pelt moving with it. Blood trickled from the bear’s jaws onto the ground, into the puddle underneath it, and Meadowpaw’s eyes were glazed over, but it was obvious she was looking at it, realizing what had happened. Her body twitched, and she growled in pain. Her fur was sticking out, drenched in blood, and her flesh was torn and ripped where the bear sunk its teeth in.

Stonepaw quickly turned away, his eyes catching Drownpaw as she watched, obviously horrified by the scene, but angered. She quickly launched herself at the bear, her teeth sinking into its flesh as her claws hooked in. With an anguished caterwaul Rainpaw followed, gripping and tearing at its foreleg with all four paws. It quickly dropped Meadowpaw, and Stonepaw took the chance to fly at its eyes the moment it was distracted by the others. This was proven to be a terrible idea, because it caught Stonepaw in its teeth quickly, snagging his pelt. He yowled, suddenly cut off when the wind was knocked out of him by the bear throwing him to the ground, one paw crushing his ribcage. It began tugging, tearing, ripping, and all he could feel was the wet sensation of blood against his skin. He felt deaf, unable to hear anything except the ripping and tearing of his flesh, his fur being thrown around the clearing. He only realized then that he had been screaming, his claws tearing at the grass, too weak to swat and push the bear away. Suddenly, the feeling of being stripped of his own pelt faded, and the deafening sound of Berrypaw screaming filled his ears. He slowly heaved himself up when he found that the bear was no longer trapping him to the earth, eyes attempting to focus on the world around him. Berrypaw was latched onto the bear alongside Drownpaw, and Drownpaw was furious. She was screaming, snarling, howling her muzzle off in pure anger. The bear yowled, and because of who or why, Stonepaw could not decipher. He looked around at his friends, nearly collapsing when his eyes found Meadowpaw’s body, and not too far away, Rainpaw’s body, impaled by a rock near a tree, but still breathing. Stonepaw attempted to waddle towards her, his vision fading in and out, blurry around the edges. 

He heard Hopepaw screech before she was thrown over, a heavy body atop his own. He screamed at the searing pain he felt with fur against his wounds, and the cat quickly stood up, helping Stonepaw up. Hopepaw’s sandy fur became visible, and so did her terrified, worried eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a shrill squeak of terror made her whip around. The bear had Berrypaw by the tail, Stonepaw assumed from what he saw. Hopepaw quickly tore across the clearing, hopping onto the bear’s back, ripping off its ear faster than Stonepaw could process. Adrenaline pulsed through his body, almost completely numbing the skinned part of his body, and he charged forward, sliding under the bears stomach. He flipped around, kicking it violently, repeatedly, and the bear yowled, moving backwards. Though surprised, the bear wasn’t hurt, so it continued to thrash its head about. Stonepaw quickly dragged himself from underneath the animal, heaving his injured body up just in time to see the bear swing Berrypaw’s body viciously into a sharp tree branch, making her choke and scream. Blood poured from her mouth, and her body almost fell limp, twitching. The branch was impaled clean through her body, scarlet steadily leaking from the plugged hole. Without a warning, the bear thrashed its head downwards, still holding her tail. She shrieked, gurgling halfway through due to the foaming blood falling from her jaws. Her tail was torn out violently, her spine coming with it easily, which also resulted in her entrails following, falling to the ground in heaps. Hopepaw was sobbing, shaking violently, before thrown off the bear, tumbling across the red stained ground. Stonepaw felt his heart drop, his senses heighten, and suddenly, he was no longer numb to the throbbing pain on his right side. The bear whipped around, its eyes locked to Stonepaw’s.

“Run!” Drownpaw yelled from atop the bear, still holding on, one eye squeezed shut due to blood leaking from a gash on her forehead. Stonepaw could barely move, hardly registering the fact that the bear lashed out, slicing cleanly across Stonepaw’s left eye. He fell backwards, his mind fading to white, limbs pulsing with fear that he couldn't use to flee. The bear’s claws raked across his face once more, and the world spun, his mind feeling like it was disconnected from his body. Blood gushed from the wounds that ran deep, and only then did he realize there were claw marks scarring the left of his flank. Everything was so bright, he had to squint - Wait. He couldn't see - what happened to his eyes - his _eye?_ His limited gaze frantically scanned the clearing to see if it was torn out his body, but he didn’t see it anywhere, but what he did see was his own tail, ripped to shreds, strung across the clearing like it was some prey that was toyed with. He hadn’t felt his tail being torn off, at this point, he couldn’t tell how long it had been. Seconds turned into minutes, and the pulsing, throbbing pain that flooded his senses became a dull ache.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _This is how I die._

Suddenly, the pressure of the bears paws left his body, and he could hardly open his eye again to see why. Skypaw was atop the creature, tearing and slicing at its face and eyes, yowling in anger. Stonepaw thought he could hear yelling, but nothing was very audible over the ringing attacking his ears. As the painful sound began to fade, Stonepaw begun to wish that it stayed if only to deafen him from what came next. He heard Drownpaw crying, and faint whispers that he couldn’t decipher. He hear a scream, and a thud, and the dull roar of the bear. And then more screaming. More crying. More roaring. It all soon became a lullaby; his body started feeling disconnected and gone, and at that point everything sounded distant. He couldn't move, and he only just noticed that the screaming stopped.

And through the hazy, darkness that glazed his vision, he could clearly see every single cat, bloodied and collapsed on the grass.


	17. CHAPTER 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and extreme gore. Please read with caution.

Stonepaw’s pained screams were the only thing that Drownpaw could hear as she relentlessly assaulted the bear. She was grabbing its neck with her claws and teeth, but a quick turn threw her off. She raced to grab its hind leg but it kicked her back and sent her tumbling. Every attempt to stop it was fruitless, and all the while the kitten was screeching and crying out as the bear tore him to shreds. She wanted to cry too. Just listening to him felt like she was in his paws, that the bear’s talons were raking over her heart.

One look at Skypaw and his fearfilled eyes, vividly shining with tears from the lost of his sisters, was all it took to get him to understand. He leapt onto the bear’s ginormous face with a caterwaul, and Drownpaw took her chance. She darted over to the small tom, almost collapsing as she saw the damage dealt to him. He was almost torn apart, blood, _too_ much blood streaming from each gash on his pelt. His eye was sliced clean open, and his face was completely covered in scarlet. Drownpaw stood over him, and as she saw the faint rising and falling of his chest a whirlwind of emotions hit her. He was alive, but not for long. He’s suffering.

“Stonepaw,” Drownpaw whispered, feeling the weight of everything crashing down on her. He was in pain, he was dying, and it was all her fault. He watched his father die, and now he was going to join him after only 6 moons of life. Barely old enough to be able to leave his own clan’s camp, and he was already joining the one of Starclan’s. Drownpaw felt claws, claws worse than when her parents died, claws worse than even the bear’s, crushing her throat. “Stonepaw,” she whispered again, praying that he could hear her. “Stonepaw, I’m so sorry.” His eye was glazed over, staring through her. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered, pressing her face against his bloody fur. “I’m sorry.”

“Look out!” Hopepaw screeched. Drownpaw miserably lifted her head to see the bears paw careening towards her. It smacked her like how she would bat leaves as a kit. All of the air in her lungs was forced out of her; she tried to breathe and was met with the rock solid ground slamming into her side.

“Drownpaw!” Deadpaw ran towards her, fear and dread in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” Drownpaw wheezed. I’m not okay. Her body screamed at her to stay down but she ignored the pain and forced herself to stand. She lifted her head to see Skypaw being viciously thrown off of the bear, and she shrieked as he almost landed on her.

“Okay, that’s it. We need to get out of here,” Deadpaw mewed hurriedly.

“No!” Skypaw was still on the ground, struggling to get to his paws. There was a huge gash on his side, and though he was bleeding heavily, his eyes were clear. “My sisters… my clan… that monster took everything from me!” He rose up and pelted toward it, matching its roar with an enraged yowl.

“Skypaw no!” Deadpaw took off after the pale apprentice, leaving Drownpaw to watch the three remaining apprentices take on the bear with all their might. _We can’t give up… but if we keep fighting, it’ll kill us._ Drownpaw’s eyes widened as the bear tore at Hopepaw and lumbered over to Deadpaw. _He was right. We need to get out._

* * *

Skypaw ripped at the bear with a fury he had never felt before. His eyes were stinging and his sight was blurred from his tears. Images flashed before him - the bodies of his clanmates, of his parents, Raggedcliff’s beaten figure, the corpses of his sisters… _I’m going to kill this piece of foxdung if it’s the last thing I do!_ He screeched as he tore at it, and despite himself he felt his chest clench as the bear returned it with an ear splitting roar. “I'm not afraid of you!” he yowled, despite being _very_ afraid. “I spent my whole life cowering at the thought of you but I won't cower anymore!” He knew the bear couldn't understand him, but the powerful roar it returned felt like a challenge. Before he knew what was happening the bear was moving under him, and he screamed as he started falling. He dug his claws into its thick fur to hold on, but a few snapped off and the pain made him lose his grip. He barely managed to land on his paws. The bear turned to look at him, making Skypaw flinch as it stared at him with black, soulless eyes. It was paralyzing.

“Hey! Over here you piece of foxdung!” Hopepaw's snarl made the bear's head whip around to face her. Instantly the golden she-cat darted towards the trees, leading the bear after her.

Skypaw didn't realize Deadpaw was beside him until the grey tom gently touched him with his tail. “We have to flee to the Moonclan camp,” he hissed urgently. “Rainpaw’s still alive, but barely. Drownpaw's going to carry her. Hopepaw's distracting the bear but there's very little time, come on!” He raced off, and Skypaw quickly shook himself from his daze before following. The sting of his side wound could not compare to the broken feeling in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look at his fallen sisters as he fled past them.

A sudden scream of terror made him jump a foxlength in the air. Hopepaw ran back into the clearing, blood running down her back. “I'll take it from here!” Deadpaw called out, but he barely had a moment to think before the bear burst into the clearing. He darted forward but to Skypaw’s horror the bear immediately caught up and slammed its jaws onto his leg. Deadpaw screamed as the bear's fangs effortlessly snapped the bone in his leg with a loud crunch. The bear lifted him and swung him down, letting the mangled limb fall from its mouth as Deadpaw lay dazed. It was going in for the kill.

Skypaw didn't even stop to think as he ran in front of Deadpaw, intercepting the killing blow. There were wails of horror from the other apprentices, but Skypaw didn't scream. He couldn't, for some reason. He looked down and instantly saw why.

_I really thought death would feel worse,_ Skypaw thought as his body fell. _It only hurts just as much as before. This feels exactly the same as watching my sisters die._ He hit the ground with a thud.

There were shrieks sounding around him. Drownpaw had dropped Rainpaw to rush at the bear suddenly. _Why is she doing that? We all had to go…_

“Skypaw,” Deadpaw’s whisper came.

_Oh._ Skypaw looked at the two other apprentices distracting the bear before glancing back to Deadpaw. _That's nice of them._

“You weren't supposed to die.” Deadpaw's voice was numb with shock. He dragged himself closer to the pale tom. “I had a nightmare that this happened, and I was killed. I was so scared I was going to die and I wouldn't be able to tell you -” Deadpaw choked, sobs wracking his bloody body.

Despite everything, Skypaw felt a smile grow on his face. “I can't believe all of those jokes about me dying turned out to be foreshadowing,” he mewed weakly. Deadpaw cracked a smile, but his eyes remained filled with pain and despair. “You think I'll be able to fish in Starclan?” Skypaw coughed out his words, blood beginning to bubble up in his torn lungs.

“Of course,” Deadpaw whispered, stroking Skypaw's pelt with his tail.

“That's good.” Skypaw smiled, his vision beginning to fade. “But I don't think they'll be as good as the ones you catch.” Deadpaw broke, beginning to cry hard. “Hey, Deadpaw. I love you,” Skypaw meowed.

The grey tom's eyes were filled with pure shock. “I love you too,” he whispered, but he had already passed.

* * *

The moment the bear's claws connected with Skypaw, Drownpaw immediately knew what had to be done. Despite her wounded body and aching limbs she let go of Rainpaw's scruff and ran at the bear with Hopepaw on her heels. She barely glanced over at her brother as she attacked the bear, trying to keep it distracted long enough for him to be able to say his goodbyes. _It's good at least one of us can,_ she thought hollowly.

“We need a new plan!” Hopepaw called out as she narrowly dodged the bears paw. “Deadpaw can't outrun it now, and we won't be able to either when helping him and Rainpaw.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Drownpaw scratched at the bear's sides, praying to Starclan it was injured enough to want to give up.

Hopepaw glanced at Skypaw, her eyes wide with anxiety and a desperation. “We play dead.”

Drownpaw lost her grip on the bears pelt, sliding off. “Are you kidding?! What if it tries to eat us?”

“Do you have any other ideas?!” There wasn't a single ounce of anger in Hopepaw's voice, just fear and pleading. Drownpaw stared at her before turning to look at her grieving littermate.

“Deadpaw!” she shouted. “Fall to the ground! Pretend to be dead!” Deadpaw stared at her with wide, broken hearted eyes, but nodded. He collapsed next to Skypaw's corpse, catching the bear's attention. Hopepaw staggered and fell next, and Drownpaw felt a twinge of fear as she saw how lifeless she looked. _Starclan, she_ better _not actually be dead,_ Drownpaw thought desperately. She took a deep breath and let herself fall.

The bear was now thoroughly puzzled. It walked over to Drownpaw and gave her a curious sniff. Drownpaw almost released a terrified whimper, but forced herself to keep her mouth shut. She held her breath as the bear inspected her, and almost let out a sigh of relief as it lifted its head dismissively. The bear headed over to the others, sniffing at them, but the amount of blood efficiently confused the bear enough to see them as dead. It let out a victorious roar and picked up Meadowpaw's broken corpse in its jaws before lumbering away. None of the remaining apprentices moved. Finally, the clearing was silent.

Drownpaw rose up and shook off her pelt, glancing over at the others. “It's now or never,” she meowed numbly.

* * *

The journey back to the camp felt too fast to Hopepaw. Despite her supposed rivalry with the she-cat, Drownpaw had resiliently carried Rainpaw on her back as far as the Moonclan camp, and didn't force her to wake. When she did, Hopepaw couldn't bear to look at her. None of them could. The way she asked for Meadowpaw made her heart break. She sounded so small, so longing, and when Deadpaw eventually told her the news she broke down. None of them spoke for the rest of the night.

The next morning she and Drownpaw went out to hunt. They returned with two mice and a salmon. Rainpaw refused to touch anything. The moment Deadpaw laid eyes on the fish he turned away and curled up in his nest. The others could clearly tell he was crying.

Hopepaw's breaking point was when they had reached the mountain border. Drownpaw made a comment about her wounds stinging and how she wished they brought a medicine cat with them. As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes widened with guilt, and though Hopepaw had meowed repeatedly that it was okay, a hollow smile stuck on her face, she had never felt more broken down. _“I’ve wanted to be a medicine cat since I was a kit.”_ Berrypaw’s voice echoed in her head. _“Honestly, I think I’m gonna ask about changing my position when we get back home.”_ “I'm okay,” Hopepaw repeated, smiling tearfully at her friends. “I'm okay. I am.”

_I'm not,_ she realized, a two days journey away from the camp. _I'm not okay. None of us are. And we never will be, again._


	18. EPILOGUE

The bear sent cats tumbling with its gigantic paws and talons, but Nightgaze couldn’t decipher what cats they were. He slowly got to his paws, and despite the bloody scene before him, he felt calm, and in control. He slowly padded towards the bear, now hunched over the corpses, blood dripping from the fur surrounding its jaws. The bear didn’t seem to notice him, Nightgaze noted as he sat beside it, his eyes wandering to the torn cats. Prey. The bear lifted its head to face Nightgaze, but instead of anger, its eyes only held satisfaction; a mutual feeling between the animals. A mutual feeling between partners who wanted the same thing. The bear went right back to gnawing on bones, stripping them of flesh. Nightgaze’s eyes inspected the cats. Their fur kept shifting colours, markings, shapes and sizes, until finally, it began to stop. Nightgaze couldn’t identify the pelts any longer because of how torn up they were.

“They were kits,” Nightgaze meowed, and the bear rose its head, locking gazes with the black tom once more. “Do you feel no regret?” he asked, expecting an answer. He didn’t need a verbal reply to sense that the bear was proud of what it had done, and Nightgaze smirked subconsciously.

“We’re going to get along great.” The world began to fade around him, and sunlight suddenly blinded him. With effort, he blinked away the light and became adjusted to his surroundings. Yelling, a _lot_ of yelling, was what greeted him as he lifted his slim figure off the ground, and reflexively winced at the smell of blood. His eyes scanned the medicine den entrance, and as the sight of four, torn and bloodied apprentices caught his attention, all he did was begin to grin. They looked absolutely ghastly, a dead look in their eyes, their bodies stiff and numb, ready to die at any moment. The grin splitting his face turned to a snarl when a thick figure slammed into his side, nearly toppling him over.

“You absolute mouse-brain, let’s go!” Tangleclaw hissed as she rushed past, ginger fur as unkempt as usual. He slowly moved into the clearing, his yellow eyes scanning the wounds in the matted, bloodied fur of the four remaining apprentices. The clan cats were almost atop them, their voices becoming a sea of sounds, and he found it difficult himself to decipher what they might be saying. Questions about what had happened were so loud it should've been as loud as that damned bears voice, but the apprentices didn’t reply.

“Please, back up.” A small, torn, raspy voice finally spoke. Nightgaze was expecting a cry full of emotion, loss, guilt, but all he got was a cold and quiet command. His grin returned. The cats slowly began to move backwards, letting the apprentices have space once more.

“We need to be alone for a bit.” It was Hopepaw’s voice. He barely recognized it.

“But your wounds!” Tangleclaw replied, her beaten whiskers twitching anxiously.

“Are they bleeding?” Hopepaw asked, her lifeless eyes staring at Tangleclaw. “I don’t think so. We’ve lived this long, we can live for another few heartbeats. Move.” Hopepaw’s voice was like a ghosts, and Nightgaze wouldn't of been surprised if she was really just a Starclan cat. Before Tangleclaw could reply to Hopepaw’s remark, the she-cat began walking towards the apprentices dens with the others, Deadpaw’s limp leg swinging freely beside their bodies. Tangleclaw looked after them with her pelt prickling in anxiety, eyes blinking in attempt to get rid of the glaze that clouded her vision. _Was she about to cry?_

“Nightgaze,” a dark, yet heavy voice spoke from behind him. He turned around, his gaze locking with Twilightstar’s. “My den, now.”

* * *

“This is your fault!” Nightgaze hissed, baring his teeth. “None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me for once in your life!” He spat, muzzle wrinkled in a snarl. Twilightstar recoiled when Nightgaze suddenly stood up, fur on end, sharp as thorns.

“All I ever wanted from you was validation.” Nightgaze growled. “But you, so caught up in your own ego, you didn’t listen. You’ve never listened to me.”

“Nightgaze, I had a right!-” Twilightstar spoke, before Nightgaze’s eyes narrowed threateningly.

“You had no right to ignore me for years! Are you proud of yourself?” Nightgaze asked, eyes glowing. “Are you happy you ignored me and let those kits die?”

“Nightgaze,” Twilightstar warned, eyes stern.

“No, this is where you shut up and I speak for once!” Nightgaze screamed, fury clawing at his throat. “You murdered them.” His voice went icy, and Twilightstar froze, coldness running through her veins. “Now, perhaps you’ll listen to me more often. There’s consequences if you don’t, we’ve learned.” His scratchy voice turned smooth, almost amused by Twilightstar’s rising anxiety.

“We’ll see -”

“It wasn’t a request,” Nightgaze replied before his leader could finish, quick as a whip. “You will listen to me from now on.”

Twilightstar slowly rose to her paws, eyes wide. Nightgaze turned around smoothly, stalking out of her den into the fading light of the sun, pupils sliding into slits to adjust to the light. His mind began to wander, slowly returning to the pride he saw in the bears eyes, and his chest swelled.

The feeling… it was that of comfort, knowing he shared a goal with a monster, knowing this monster was on his side. He began to grin. His expression had never changed so quickly the moment he laid his eyes upon the camp entrance. His vision shifted, his chest feeling as if he was underwater when a young fox slowly stepped into camp, its limbs wobbly and distant, but there nonetheless. He began to blink to adjust his eyes to the oncoming vision, whiskers twitching. The fox was leading a small, injured Starclan cat into the clearing. The cat turned to Nightgaze, his eyes locking with the black tom’s, and without warning Nightgaze’s body was wracked with unbearable pain, both physical and emotional. It weighed so heavy on his body he nearly collapsed, but the throbbing left before he could fully process it, and with another blink, the two figures were gone.

And his claws slid out, digging into the earth. His teeth bared, lips held back in a silent snarl. He was going to kill whatever was going to ruin his plans, no matter what it was. He was going to get his way for once.


End file.
